Beast
by vampymistress
Summary: This isn't your typical love story. Quinn is a vampire who has been around for quite some time, conquering the innocents of the human world. Rachel is an unsuspecting human, whose aspirations are far more than any of her peers could hope for. What happens when both fate and Quinn's lust bring the two and their worlds together?
1. The Best is Yet to Come

**Chapter 1: The Best is Yet to Come.  
**

**A/N: AU Characters; I love the actors and their namesake. The personality RIB gives them- not so much. In this particular fanfiction, Quinn is a vampire. She has her sights set on a particular delicious smelling Berry.**

**Disclaimer: No. Just no.**

* * *

**_1870; North Carolina_**

_The brunette was standing before the full length mirror while her attendants hustled and bustled about, prepping her for a meeting. It had taken quite a bit of convincing, but she had finally managed to acquire the dress she was wearing. Velvet, silk, and lace, some of the world's finest materials, and she was wearing them all. The dress itself was a light purple- the colour of true royalty - and an off white colour - representing purity. Though she was neither royalty nor pure, the act was a necessity for young ladies in her time and era._

_The brunette's breath hitched in her throat once she caught sight of the elegant blonde's reflection in her mirror. She looked amazing as always, her hazel eyes managing to penetrate deep into her heart, even through a mirror. "Thank you, that will be all." she said to her attendants. Once the room was devoid of all life other than the two girls, the blonde stepped inside, closing the door behind her. "Elizabeth." she said clearly, coming up behind the brunette, placing a hand on the small of her back. The brunette let out a barely-there moan at the contact, turning to face the taller girl. Elizabeth quickly wrapped her arms around the other girl's neck, pecking her lips eagerly, trying to convey just how much she missed her lover._

_The blonde, however, did not return the kisses. She pulled Elizabeth away from her, pupils blown, her eyes appearing fully black. Elizabeth's own pair of blue orbs widened as she took a step back, reaching for the crucifix at her bedside. "No." she whispered faintly, knowing what the look meant. The rumors were true. The girl she had fallen in love with was gone, never to return. Perhaps this was the punishment for the sin everyone wasted no time in condemning her for? In fact, they had reiterated it so often that she was beginning to believe it herself. Especially now, when the blonde swatted the crucifix away as if it were a mere trinket and grabbed Elizabeth by her waist, fangs extended._

_"Quinn, don't do this! I lov-" Her pleading cry turned into a muffled scream as two painfully sharp canines pierced her neck, a cold hand covering her mouth. She tried to fight it. She grappled for purchase on the blonde's back, her nails useless against the steel-thick skin. Elizabeth let out a whimper as her eyes widened, giving in to the battle she was already losing._

_And when she was finished, Quinn snapped the neck of the girl she had chased for so long, stepping over the body on her way out._

* * *

Quinn awoke with a start, her non-beating heart racing from the memory dream she had just experienced. Her fangs were painfully digging into her bottom lip, acutely reminiscing on the taste of the girl's blood as if it were yesterday. With her trademark smirk plastered onto her lips, she glanced at the clock by her bed. It was nearly 7; she would need to be at school in an hour. She didn't need it considering that she had been around for the discoveries in science, the development of several languages, and quite an amount of events in history. Somehow, Quinn found it entertaining. The girls and boys oh so willing to please her, the cacophony of blood quickening in both fear and excitement as she neared them, and the arousal thickening the air, as if she could taste it.

The night with Elizabeth was the last night Quinn felt any particular form of love towards another creature, albeit though the girl was a human. But the bloodlust had overtaken her. She quickly found that the more she fed, the less she felt. And feed she did. There were no vampire covens of established Elders creating rules. Hell, a sire didn't even have to see his creation through the changing process if he didn't want to. That was their way: do what thou wilt. While she had met plentiful vampires in her extended lifetime, she was yet to stumble upon one in the town of Lima, Ohio. This was the way she preferred it- all the humans to herself.

As Quinn prepares herself for the day - showering, getting dressed, grabbing a bite - she finds her mind often wandering to a particular girl she felt some strange attraction to. It wasn't love, that was certain. There was something else that drew Quinn to her like none other. Quite possibly it was the way the small girl's impossibly deep brown eyes widened and her pulse quickened in fear whenever she saw Quinn approach her with a slushie in hand? Or the confidence that seemed to be over compensating for the girl's height? Or the scent the girl gave off when she was frightened, the most intoxicating smell Quinn had ever had the pleasure of knowing? She wanted a toy so very badly, but patience was a virtue. There would come a time when the small brunette was hers for the taking. Before she headed out the door, she glanced at herself in the mirror. "Rachel Berry." she purred. "You belong to me."


	2. Something to Remember Me By

**Chapter 2: Something to Remember Me By. **

**A/N: Thanks for the favourites and subscriptions! Classes end June 7th for me, so I may be hard pressed to update often over the summer. But I promise never to abandon this! I appreciate the subscriptions, but what would be even more splendid is if you guys left reviews on which direction you think the story should take and what not. I'd love to hear from you!**

**Disclaimer: No.**

* * *

_1450; Greece_

_Amidst the chaos occurring in the street, Quinn - then called Cassiopeia - hiked the hem of her dress and continued her insane attempt to outrun the person coming for her. All the destruction and the deaths were unnecessary, but it was a game to her. Not only did she like to win, she liked to win in style. She hid behind a column, peeking at the chaos behind her hands. And when he caught up with her, she smelt him before she saw him, a luscious vanilla scent. _

_"Capaneus." she called out with a giggle. "How many did you take down?" The long haired brunette with innocent green eyes came into view and smiled up at his sire, bowing slightly. "Around 13 of them, mistress." The blonde smiled at her creation and cupped his face in her hands lightly, thumbing the blood of the humans from his lips and licking it from her fingers. Cassiopeia sighed then, looking down. He noticed his mistress' distress and a pout found its way onto his face. "Is something wrong?" Capaneus asked, tilting her chin back up._

_Cassiopeia clasped her hand around his arm, looking into his eyes. "Today is the last day we shall be able to spend together, my love." she whispered. Capaneus searched his mistress' eyes, his own threatening to tear up. He was only 15 years of age, and had been turned a month prior to the date. She had made him aware that their time together was fleeting, but a month was the span of a mere blink when compared with eternity. "Is there no way you could bid me more time?" He whined. Cassiopeia shook her head and unwrapped her fingers from his hand, taking a step away from him. He closed his eyes, trying to refrain from showing weakness. "Will we be together again?" he whispered. When no reply came, Capaneus opened his eyes to find that he was alone._

* * *

Rachel stood peering into her locker, searching for something and mumbling to herself. Quinn leaned against the locker adjacent to her prey, holding a science notebook in her hand. "Looking for something?" she asked, making the smaller girl jump in surprise. Rachel's hand flew to her throat, the overwhelming, intoxicating smell of some sugary substance permeating the air. "Goodness, Quinn. You frightened me." Dark brown eyes zeroed in on the notebook in her possession. "I believe you have something that belongs to me." Rachel stated, holding out her hand. Looking Rachel over with a broadening smirk, Quinn replied, "I could say the same to you." The response solicited a blush from Rachel, and Quinn inhaled the influx deeply. "I'm walking you to your next class. Lucky you!" she clapped, wrapping her arm around Rachel's own, leading her down the hall. Rachel's momentary distraction allowed her to be shown down the hallway for a few seconds before she came to her senses. She tried pulling away, but Quinn's grip was far too strong. "Would you please let me go? I find this as a form of kidnapping, and therefore highly insulting. I am perfectly capable of making my w-" Quinn sighed and placed her hand over Rachel's mouth, silencing her. "Either you stop talking, or I prove to you that real kidnapping isn't this calm." Seeing the threat in Quinn's eyes, Rachel nodded in compliance, giving up her fight.

Once at Rachel's first period, Quinn handed Rachel her notebook and looked down at her. "I'm taking you for a ride after school." Just as Rachel opened her mouth to protest, Quinn shook her head. "Ah, no questions. And don't try to run away. I will find you." On that note, Quinn smiled, letting the tips of her fangs show just the tiniest bit. Rachel nodded quickly and obediently, holding the notebook close to her chest as she hastily ambled into her class. Quinn watched as she backed away from the door, taking in the sashaying movement of her hips. Moments later, a blonde boy came up to Quinn, grinning dopily from ear to ear. She smirked, knowing what he was coming for. "You need me already, Nicholas?" she whispered, running a finger down his arm. The boy nodded quickly. "Your bites are like a high for me." he admitted shamelessly.

Quinn found herself constantly amazed at how easily humans were willing to give away their bodies in this time period. Donors were a challenge up until the 21st century. Now it was as easy as taking the kid into the nearest supply closet. Nicholas pressed Quinn against the wall and ran his hands down her sides. Almost instantly, she was overcome with a sense of lust, a growl growing from the back of her throat. Her fangs elongated and she buried them into the neck of the boy, covering his mouth as he yelled out it pain. His fear amplified the smell of his blood and Quinn moaned as wave after wave of the thick substance rolled over her tongue. She barely noticed his attempts to push her away getting feeble, the sweet liquid coursing throughout her veins, regaining colour in her body. With tremendous effort, she managed to pull herself away at the last second, Nicholas falling against her and breathing heavily. "Poor fragile human." she sighed and let him drop as she walked away from him.

At the school day's end, Quinn leaned against the door by Rachel's final class, propping her foot up against the wall. When the last bell rang, her prey hastily walked out, not noticing the blonde by the door. Quinn chuckled and called out in a sickeningly sweet voice, "Oh, Rachel!" The girl froze in her tracks like a cartoon character, a leg still in the air. She walked towards her and put a possessive arm around Rachel's waist, leading her outside. Though she felt Rachel flinch, she looked around at the others in the hallway, giving them a death stare. Rachel was hers and hers alone. "This is yours?" She asked Quinn, raising an eyebrow when they stopped at a silver 2013 Camaro. Quinn nodded, getting in only after the brunette had entered the car. She hit the gas and sped off, exceeding the speed limit by quite a few digits. "Make a left here." Rachel told Quinn after a few minutes into an awkward silence, looking out the window. As they passed the turn, Quinn laughed when Rachel looked at her in confusion. "Pardon me, but I was under the impression that your intent was to take me home after school. Is this the kidnapping?" the singer asked, her voice climbing to a higher octave. Quinn winked at Rachel, continuing to speed down the road.

"Quinn, answer me." Rachel said her voice wobbly.

"I believe I just did."

"Why are you doing this?"

"You'll see."

"Are you planning on killing me? Because I can assure you that you will not get away with it. My fathers will take notice of my disappearance. So will Glee Club. And Finn-"

Quinn slammed on the brakes, causing Rachel to gasp and brace her arms on the dashboard. "Do not mention that bumbling idiot's name any time you are in my presence." she thundered, her voice booming across the car. Rachel whimpered, but refrained from backing down. "He is my boyfriend. If you cannot bear the thought of that, that is quite frankly just too bad. We could solve all this if you just let me go home." Quinn narrowed her eyes and chuckled darkly, looking over to the large house outside her car window.

"Welcome home, Rachel."


	3. Escape the Fate

**Chapter 3: Escape the Fate **

**A/N: The flashback...I attempted to make it as gory as possible. I would have described the place they were in more in depth, but I assumed you guys would prefer an acute description of the first time Quinn explores her dark side and whether or not she hesitates to succumb to it. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I wish. We all wish.**

* * *

_1420; France_

_All Charlotte - the real name, not Cassiopeia or Quinn - could feel was darkness. It began when her heart had forgone its purpose and ceased beating. The darkness bubbled inside of her and erupted through her every pore, oozing onto the ground and spreading like a virus. She was 18 and very alone. She took her first breath as this creature of the night in a room that wasn't hers, greeted by a mirrored reflection she didn't recognize. "I'm a vampire." she mumbled. Her eyes were a startling red as opposed to their natural hazel hue. Her face and hair were matted in blood which she immediately placed as her own. At the thought of the blood, she felt her teeth grow painfully to a point where they pricked her bottom lip. She knew exactly what she had become. What Charlotte had no clue to was the whys. Why was she the one he picked out of all the girls in the city? Why hadn't she been a snack instead? Why wasn't he here now, showing her the theoretical ropes to this life? And most importantly, why was there a burn in the middle of her throat? Charlotte thought she was sick initially. After a mental slap, she realized that what she needed was blood - and a lot of it. _

_She wasted no time climbing out of the unfamiliar bed and through the window, landing silently onto the street below. The world was a new place for one with newly developed heightened senses, but the thirst was too powerful for Charlotte to focus on the awesome things occurring inside her body. As she makes her way down the street, a young girl stumbles out of an open door, running into Charlotte. She makes out to apologize, but takes notice of the bloodstained girl before her. "Are you alright?" the redhead questions, bracing her hands on Charlotte's shoulders. Charlotte grabs the girl by her throat, licking her lips as she smelled fear radiating from a terrified human for the first time. Not caring if there were another around that noticed, she tosses the girl into an alleyway and uses her newfound vampire speed to move over to her before she had even moved a muscle. "What are you?" The girl screams, trying to scramble backwards. Charlotte shoves her back down and straddles her waist, leaning in close to the girl's neck, not even bothering with an answer. The smell was intoxicating, like nothing she had ever experienced prior to this moment. Nothing could compare to the smell of it alone, the sound of it moving more rapidly as the girl's pulse quickened in fear. She could hear it over the girl's screams as if she were falling into a daze. When her fangs extended impulsively again, she knew it was time to act. _

_Stuffing the girl's mouth with fabric she tore from her dress and pinning her victim down, Charlotte leans into the neck, tracing the main vein with her eyes. Hissing, she rears her head back and slams her razor sharp fangs mercilessly and directly into the vein, warranting the redhead's desperate attempt to buck Charlotte off of her. But her attempts were useless. Once the sweet taste of vanilla and lemon hit, she couldn't get enough. She pulls away to catch her breath and slow down - she didn't want to finish so quickly. It was here Charlotte realized that she thoroughly enjoyed causing pain. Using her newfound strength, she prods her fingers deep into the stomach of the girl, the screams barely concealed by the fabric. She giggles at the girl's frantic cries, retrieving her fingers from their point of entry. Charlotte licks the blood from her fingers, slowly and deliberately sucking on each digit while peering into the blue eyes of the girl. With a wink, she lies out over the girl once more and slammed her fangs in straight to the vein and drank heavily and quickly. Swallow after swallow; the flow seemed to be constant and ongoing. _

_But when it did come to an end, Charlotte wanted - no, needed - much more._

* * *

"No, that is _not_ my home. I am staying right here in this car, and when the police come for you, I will not hesitate to explain to them that you attempted to kidnap me." Rachel grumbled, looking through her purse for her phone. Quinn rolled her eyes and got out first to go and open Rachel's door. The girl stayed inside, shaking her head. "Get out the damn car, Rach." Quinn sighed, leaning against the door frame. Rachel shook her head again and started dialing 9-1-1. Quinn grabbed the device from Rachel's hand and tossed it as far as she could launch it, using all of her strength. The phone took flight, soaring for about ten seconds before the two girls saw the speck hit the ground.

Rachel looked up at Quinn with a mix of awe and fear. "How in the name of Barbra did you manage to toss my cell phone that far?" she asked quietly. Quinn grinned and held out her hand for the girl to take. "Come with me and I'll explain." At that, Rachel gripped her seatbelt and scoffed. Quinn rolled her eyes, mumbling "Way to make this difficult." as she took the seatbelt in both hands and ripped the fabric apart. A shocked Rachel was stunned into silence at the feat. Taking advantage, Quinn hoisted Rachel onto her shoulder and slammed the car door. "How did you- what are you doing with me - are you taking steroids - what the hell, Quinn?" the brunette burst out, slamming her fists against the girl's back effortlessly - the attack felt like raindrops against Quinn's back - while the blonde swiftly walked to the front door, throwing it open. Seeing no other solution, Rachel opened her mouth and began to scream, and this is where her singing came in handy. The same voice that held seven second high notes let out the loudest scream she could muster. Even after Quinn put her down and slammed the door behind them, she kept screaming. "Will you please shut up?" Quinn roared, nostrils flaring. She knew her eyes had changed colour because Rachel's screams immediately stopped and her heart rate picked up as she looked into her eyes.

"You are going to sit down and listen to me, or else I will make your death a slow and torturous one." Quinn warned, not at all meaning it. For some unfathomable reason, she couldn't think about hurting Rachel. It managed to do the trick, as Rachel nodded quickly, closing her mouth. Taking a deep breath, Quinn flattened out her sundress and smiled down at her. "I apologize for my outburst. Very... Not nice." she admitted. Rachel cleared her throat and nodded once. "You could make it up to me by explaining what was up with your eyes earlier, and how the heck you managed to rip my seatbelt." She said, crossing her arms over her chest. For a thing of her size, Rachel seemed quite intimidating and she didn't smell afraid. She was stubborn, and Quinn knew she would have to tell the truth. "I don't think you could handle the truth just yet, Rachel." Quinn said, reaching to grab Rachel's hand. The brunette moved away, just out of Quinn's reach. "No." she said, narrowing her eyes into slits. "I want the truth, and I would prefer it now." Quinn sighed, crossing into the living room, pulling Rachel with her. When she sat on one of the couches, she gazed up at Rachel, staring right into her eyes.

"I'm a vampire."

Rachel looked back at Quinn for a minute before rolling her eyes. "You're insane, that's what you are." Quinn growled quietly. She had been called insane more times than anyone could count over the length of her existence. The one who had said it to her was typically dead less than five minutes later. But this was Rachel, and she couldn't hurt her yet. "You walk in the sun - and you don't sparkle. You eat the cafeteria food. Granted, you have shown incredible strength, but that won't convince me that you are any more inhumane than the average high school cheerlead-" Before Rachel could finish her sentence, Quinn tackled Rachel with her vampiric speed, her fangs jutting out. She covered Rachel's mouth when she screamed, running her tongue over the extended canines.

"Would you like some more proof?"


	4. Hold On

_**Chapter 4: Hold On**_

**A/N: I told you I wouldn't be able to update much over the summer. But I also said that I wouldn't abandon this. So, here's the long awaited chapter 4!**

**Oh, and I'm no good at smut, so if someone were willing to write/contact an author who could write those parts, well I would be grateful enough to make you a character in the story. Think a vampiric Erica from Teen Wolf or the other Erica from MBAV. Bribery; does it work?**

**Also in need of a beta. In return I'll give you free blood and candy.**

**Disclaimer: No. Just no.**

* * *

_1993, New York_

_"When you know the universal language, it's easy to understand that someone in the world awaits you, whether it's in the middle of the desert or in some great city. And when two such people encounter each other, and their eyes meet, the past and the future become unimportant. There is only that moment, and the incredible certantity that everything under the sun has been written by one hand only. It is the hand that evokes love, and creates a twin soul for every person in the world. Without such love, one's dreams would have no meaning."_

_Quinn closes _The Alchemist_ after she finishes the paragraph and looks over at her first love, dying on the bed next to her. She had found Amy when the girl was fifteen and promised to stay by her side forever. They had been through everything together. Amy had slowly tried to wean Quinn off of human blood and coaxed her into feeding from animals. Quinn had to hide from the public when it was obvious that Amy was getting older, but she wasn't._

_Day in and day out, Quinn's love for Amy didn't falter, even when the grey hairs and the fading eyesight began to set in. And here they were now, some fifty years from their initial meeting, Quinn holding Amy's frail hand as she read the page that she quoted the first time they met. It was then, after Quinn had settled the book on the nightstand that she realized Amy was no longer breathing._

_In a heartbroken rage, Quinn stormed out of the house and ran as far as her legs could carry her, snapping the necks of anyone who got in her way in a blinding fury. Blood covered Quinn from the dyed brunette bob down to her Salvation Army boots, but she didn't indulge herself, not yet. She just wanted to take away life and happiness from others, since it was so quickly ripped away from her. Five decades weren't long enough for someone who could live for centuries. It was pointless to love a human; they were so sickly and fragile._

_As if proving this to herself, upon this thought she launched her body at a human, his bones making a delightful crunch as her steel-esque build shattered his bones. She dragged him into an alleyway and sank her fangs in, dragging them down his neck before ripping his throat out with her teeth. She swore to herself that she'd never love another human again. They were meant to be her food and her playthings, and that's all they would ever be._

* * *

The brown orbs of the girl underneath her widened to a seemingly impossible extent as she tried to buck Quinn from her waist to no avail. Quinn felt Rachel's teeth clamp down on the palm of her hand and merely giggled- the action somewhat tickled her.

"You want me to get off of you, I suppose?" Quinn purred, smirking slightly when Rachel nodded quickly in a panic. The small attack had gotten Quinn's senses riled up. Her body thought she had captured prey. During a quick internal battle, she decided to permit the beast in her to play with Rachel for a bit. As long as she held on to a shred of the humanity she had left, it would be all good. Slowly running a perfectly manicured finger down her prey's cheek, Quinn giggled, leaning in close to her ear. "I'm ready to have a little fun, aren't you?" she whispered, her voice turning husky as she smelled Rachel's fear intermingling with the inexplicable arousal emitting from the girl.

With a laugh, Quinn got to her feet and pulled Rachel up with her in one swift movement, causing momentary dizziness. "What the hell, Quinn?" Rachel shrieked - with noticeably less fervor than before - wobbling back on her heels. She wrapped her arms around Rachel's waist and held on tightly enough to make her breath catch in her throat and said, "This is the part where you find out about my past." If Rachel put up a fight, Quinn didn't take notice. She led the brunette to her room and took a deep breath before pulling her inside and seating her on the bed. Quinn hopped on the dresser in front of her bed, looking over at Rachel as she took in the blonde's room. "Am I supposed to be questioning you upon your history?" she asked, raising an eyebrow. Quinn dipped her head in a nod. "It's honesty hour." Rachel tapped her chin. "How old are you?" she asked, making the blonde chuckle.

"610. Give or take a few years."

"Liar."

"I was born in France in 1405. My mother was Isabella of Valois and my father King Richard the Second, or so I've chosen to believe. My mother passed when I was only 3 years old, she being 19. My father didn't care for me much, so my aunt Catherine of Valois had to become my guardian, though she was only 7 when I came into her care. Her courts were horrible to me, and on the night before my 17th birthday, I fled from the palace. I wandered for a year before I ended up back in my hometown. I ran across an old friend of mine, but he evidently-" at this point, Quinn gestured to herself "wasn't all too human. If I had known what he was and avoided, I would be rotting in piece instead of this magnificent specimen you constantly ogle." With a knowing smirk at Rachel's blush, she continued.

"He and I lived together for about a month before he told me the truth about him. He felt that he had lived too long and that his time was coming to an end. He told me that he wanted to do one good thing with his existence and give someone the privilege to live. Before I knew what he meant, he had changed me, and I woke up alone." Quinn smiled then, remembering the taste of _all the blood_ and fear and the conquests. She could feel herself slipping, reminiscing in the feel of her victims squirming helplessly underneath her as she simultaneously fed while causing an orgasm when Rachel's slap across her face brought her back to the present.

While Rachel began to talk, no doubt freaking out and using grandiose vocabulary for the most miniscule of explanations, the first thing she saw was a beautiful, delicious smelling virgin just waiting to be taken.

Then, when the predator in her died down, she realized that this was Rachel Berry, who was going to be the conquest of all conquests.

And she smiled.


	5. Both of Us

**Beast**

**Chapter 5: Both of Us. **

**I'm still no good at smut, so if someone were willing to write/contact an author who could write those parts, well I would be grateful enough to make you a character in the story. This was a little bit rushed, since I have a limited time to write before my parents get home.**

**Also still in need of a beta. In return I'll give you free candy. **

**Disclaimer: No. Just no.**

* * *

_2011; Lima, Ohio. _

_Years ago, Quinn was in a similar situation with another pressed lemon, fellow cheerleader Santana Lopez. But Quinn wasn't interested in Santana for the sex - although that was a pleasurable added bonus. Santana had found Quinn late one night, feeding from someone who might have been a runaway. Even though Quinn had bared her fangs at the girl, clearly showing the situation, she had not run away in fear. _

_The Latina - after fully compreheding the scene she had stumbled upon - demanded that the vampire not only bite her, but change her as well. Quinn had acquired much knowledge over the years and knew that whoever she sired would have a nearly irrevocable bond to her. She would be able to speak to them inside their heads, and in some cases, control their actions. With a smirk, Quinn obliged to the Latina's demands. _

_Now, a year later, Santana was deeply regretting the descision. Quinn had "requested" that they skip class in order to try to satiate Quinn's needs. The pair had done it nearly everywhere on campus - someone's car, the auditorium, the kitchen in the cafeteria, teacher's lounge, you name it. There were a few problems. Firstly, Brittany was getting curious as to where Santana was always running off too. She didn't want Brittany to know about either of her secrets, but her maker didn't care. _

_When Santana walked into the choir room, she didn't see the blonde demon anywhere. "Quinn?" she asked the seemingly empty room. Suddenly, the door slammed shut behind her, and Quinn had her pinned up against the door. "Why do you keep thinking you'll escape me?" she purred, planting a kiss on Santana's neck, who shuddered in fear underneath her. "You're mine, whether you like it or not."_

* * *

"Quinn, can I leave yet?" Rachel asked sometime later, staring out a window in Quinn's living room. They had spent the afternoon watching movies, and Quinn had actually tied Rachel to a chair when she left to feed. Rachel rubbed her wrists subconsciously, the red marks still burning her skin. She was missing American Idol being here, and she couldn't even call home. She heard a faint sound and knew the girl was standing behind her "It's getting dark outside." When Quinn still didn't answer, she turned and was met with a shock. She was _crying_. For some unfathomable reason, tears were streaming down Quinn's angelic face, and she made no attempt to wipe them away.

Rachel gasped and used her thumbs to lightly wipe away Quinn's tears. "What's wrong, Quinn? Why are you crying?" Quinn laughed sadly and shook her head, stepping away from the brunette. "I didn't even notice, I apologise. I was merely reminiscing on my painful past." Rachel bit her lip. In all her years of knowing the girl, she had never once seen her cry, or seen her vulnerable in any way. Quinn's body couldn't even admit it to herself that she wasn't strong enough to take the pain by herself.

Knowing exactly what to do, Rachel led her blonde kidnapper to the kitchen and sat her down on a chair, taking a deep breath. "Quinn, although I was not an active participant in your life prior to now, I want you to know that - even though you have kidnapped me against my will - I won't let you deal with this pain alone. Who knows how often you've been alone and, well, something about that has to change." From her pocket, Rachel pulled out her iPod and scrolled down to the perfect song. Imagining that Quinn was but one face in a sea of thousands of adoring fans, she began to sing.

_"I wish I was strong enough to lift not one but both of us_  
_Someday I will be strong enough to lift not one but both of us_

_Ever thought about losing it_  
_When your money's all gone and you lose your whip_  
_You might lose your grip when the landlord tell ya that you're due for rent_  
_And the grass so green on the other side_  
_Make somebody wanna run straight through the fence_  
_Open up the fridge bout twenty times_  
_But still can't find no food in it_  
_That's foolishness_  
_And sometimes I wonder, why we care so much about the way we look,_  
_And the way we talk and the way we act and the clothes we bought, how much that cost?_  
_Does it even really matter?_  
_Cause if life is an uphill battle_  
_We all tryna climb with the same ol' ladder_  
_In the same boat, with the same ol' paddle_  
_Why so shallow? I'm just asking_  
_What's the pattern for the madness_  
_Everybody ain't a number one draft pick_  
_Most of us ain't hollywood actors_  
_But if it's all for one, and one for all_  
_Then maybe one day, we all can ball_  
_Do it one time for the underdogs_  
_Sincerely yours, from one of y'all_

_I wish I was strong enough to lift not one but both of us_  
_Someday I will be strong enough to lift not one but both of us_

_I can feel your pain, I can feel your struggle_  
_You just wanna live, but everything so low_  
_That you could drown in a puddle_  
_That's why I gotta hold us up, yeah hold us up_  
_For all the times no one's ever spoke for us_  
_To every single time that they play this song_  
_You can say that that's what Rachel wrote for us_  
_When the tides get too high_  
_And the sea up underneath get so deep_  
_And you feel like you're just another person_  
_Getting lost in the crowd, way up high in the nosebleeds_  
_Uh, because we've both been there, yeah, both of us_  
_But we still stand tall with our shoulders up_  
_And even though we always against the odds_  
_These are the things that've molded us_  
_And if life hadn't chosen us_  
_Sometimes I wonder where I would've wound up_  
_Cause if it was up to me, I'd make a new blueprint_  
_Than build it from the ground up, hey_  
_But if it's all for one, and one for all_  
_Then maybe one day, we all can ball_  
_Do it one time for the underdogs_  
_From Rachel Berry, to all of y'all_

_I wish I was strong enough to lift not one but both of us_  
_Someday I will be strong enough to lift not one but both of us_

_Oohhh, oohh"_

By the end of the song, Quinn was crying freely and threw her arms around Rachel, in a giant bear hug. But what the couple didn't notice was a particular dark haired Latina a good distance outside the house, watching the scene unfold. Neither of them knew that right then and there, a plan began to form inside Santana Lopez's mind.

* * *

**A/N: I apologise for the shitty quality of this chapter. It's the shortest I've written so far, can you believe it! I promise to make it up to you guys in the oncoming chapters. If you don't think that it's improving, then you have a money back garuntee.**

**And if you guys want to see any sexy times in this, someone has to step up and assist me with the smut writing. If I don't find someone willing, I'll have to switch to plan B.**

**Love,**

**Kai.**


	6. Everybody Wants Something From Me

**Beast**

**Chapter 6: Everybody Wants Something From Me**

**I have heard the cries of my people and thus, chapter 6 has been posted.**

**I'm still no good at smut, so if someone were willing to write/contact an author who could write those parts, well I would be grateful enough to make you a character in the story.**

**This chapter was titled after a song by The Pretty Reckless, a band that you should check out. I've been in love with them since the 9th grade.**

**Disclaimer: No. Just no.**

* * *

_2012; Lima, Ohio_

_"I'm sorry. I really am. I just couldn't make it tonight, Britt-Britt." Santana said into her phone as she hooked her bra, trying to placate the girl she loved. Quinn's arm was wrapped around her waist and she shrugged it off when she got to her feet, placing her mobile between her ear and her shoulder. "Of course I want to help Lord Tubbington while he's going through withdrawl. It's just-" she sighed as she got dressed while Quinn merely smirked up at her from the bed. Santana closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose. Quinn had forced her to miss another one of Brittany's sleepovers, and her heart broke each time she had this conversation with her special girl._

_"I'll make it up to you. I promise. Bye, Britt-Britt." Santana winced as she hung up slowly, not at all liking Brittany's tone. She tried to use her speed to get out of the room before Quinn could stop her, but the blonde was suddenly in front of her, stark naked, leaning against the wall. "It's like you have a sire bond with her, too." Quinn chuckled, taking a bit of Santana's hair between her fingers. The Latina tensed up. "It's because I love her, you idiot. Maybe if you knew how it felt to be-" her sentence got cut off by Quinn grabbing her by the throat and slamming her into the wall, fangs bared. "I don't _do_ love, Lopez. Ever."_

_Santana nodded quickly, her theory of Quinn losing a love becoming more affirmed by the second. And she knew the day was rapidly approaching where Quinn found someone she loved. And she would know true pain._

* * *

The next day, Rachel Berry woke up in an bed she didn't recognise. "Good. You're up." a voice said. Wiping the sleep out of her eyes, Rachel realised her situation and where she was. It all came flooding back to her. The kidnapping, the revalation, the breakdown. She wasn't sure how she ende up in the bed, however. She could only pray that she had not been violated in her sleep. Her blonde kidnapper stood before her and threw clothes on her. "I went to the liberty of finding you clothes that are suited to your form of dress, Rachel." Quinn said with a thick smile that resembled a grimace on her face. "Get dressed. We're late."

QRQRQR

Holding a "Keep Calm and Drink Tea" mug full of untouched coffee, Quinn stared at a wall as she stood in the kitchen, awaiting her precious little toy. The previous night had been rather tenuous. She had panicked when Rachel said she wanted to go home and forced herself to shed tears. Crying was no easy feat for vampires, especially one as old and as hardened as she. They didn't cry blood or leave a trail of glitter down their face, although, it was extremely painful. Then, the brunette had serenaded her. The onslaught of emotions was too overbearing for Quinn to handle, so she used a sort of mind tap to knock Rachel into unconsciousness. She had actually went through every closet in the house and compiled an outfit that didn't scream "These aren't my clothes. These belong to my kidnapper who's trying to make everything seem dandy." Of course, Quinn had no qualms about taking away suspicious minds from the equation, but it would get dirty rather quickly, and she didn't feel like running from Lima just yet.

Not without her toys.

When she had laid Rachel in her own bed, she gazed upon her for a bit, contemplating. Normally, she would not wait this long to steal the virginity of some innocent young soul. Something about this girl was different. And Quinn would know- she had watched her for weeks. Every predatory bone in Quinn's body wanted to tie Rachel down and rip the clothes from her body and mercilessly ravish her and take delight in her pleading screams. Oh, how she would indulge in the-

"Quinn?" a voice called tenatively. Quinn blinked rapidly, pulling herself out of her daydream. She looked down at Rachel who had gotten dressed and seemed ready to leave. Quinn cleared her throat and set down her mug, patting her pocket which held the car keys.

"Let's go."

QRQRQRQR

Even though it seemed to be on the contrary, Santana Lopez had a hella lot of patience. She waited a full 18 hours before she put her plan into motion.

When Rachel Berry walked out of her 5th period class and into the bathroom, Santana was there, waiting. "Hey, RuPaul. How's it goin'?" she sneered, backing the smaller brunette into the wall. She could hear her pulse quicken in fear, the act pushing the blood coursing throug her veins at a much more rapid pace than usual. Santana was glad she had self control, because otherwise she would be tearing out Rachel's jugular and draining the life out of her. "Why are you here, assaulting me in the bathroom of all places?" Rachel asked, not making eye contact. Santana smirked, tilting Rachel's chin up. "In about ten seconds, your white knight will come bursting through the door and try to rescue you." Here, Santana gripped Rachel's chin harder, propping it back further as Rachel cried out in pain. "You'd better hope she agrees to my conditions." she smiled, her fangs poking out in all her excitement.

Just as she predicted, Quinn had sensed the excitement from Santana through their bond and knew that something was amiss. Quinn flew into the bathroom, growling lowly. Santana smiled slowly, her fangs bared and pressed to Rachel's neck. "Quinn. How nice to see you on my terms for once." Quinn's nostrils flared in anger, a flash of red appearing in her eyes. "Let Rachel go." she demanded. Santana smirked and said, "I will. When you remove your bond from me. You see, Princess, I've been working hard, and all my effort has paid off. My bond with you is weakening. But you're the only one who can fully take it away. So either you do that, or I gets me some delicious Berry juice."

Santana could practically feel the gears in Quinn's head churning. Her eyes tracked the blonde's every movement. She knew that if she took a step forward, Santana would rip out Rachel's throat. Sweet relief flooded Santana's senses when she heard Quinn utter the words "You're free."

Santana laughed and raised an eyebrow. "You owe me much more than my freedom." her fangs pierced the skin on Rachel's neck, her scent filling the air as she cried out in pain. "I want your girl." Quinn tensed, as Santana herself had done so many times, looking at the scene before her, trying to turn it into her favour. "Rachel is my toy, not yours." Quinn said, raising an eyebrow. "Unless you'd rather I paid a visit to Brittany again?" Santana's eyes narrowed as she remembered the night Quinn nearly killed Brittany, just to prove her dominance over the Latina. "Thanks for reminding me of that." she said, sinking her fangs into Rachel's neck, using a hand to cover her mouth, keeping in a scream. Quinn gasped and leaped for the pair as Santana began to drink, but the Latina easily dodged Quinn's lunge - anger made her clumsy - and continued to drink from Rachel as quickly as she could. The blood cascaded across her lips and into her mouth like a sweet, refreshing, fear laden waterfall-she even let out a moan against the girl's neck. It pained her to pull away, but she did, dropping down so that Quinn's body flew over her head a split second after she moved. She dropped Rachel and blew a kiss as the girl shrinked away from her, into the arms of her blonde protector.

"This isn't over." Quinn growled from her place behind Rachel, propping her up as she tried to heal her neck wounds. Santana kept a smirk plastered on her face as she gazed down at Rachel, winking playfully. "Of course it isn't. She tastes too good for that to be my only hit."

QRQRQRQR

Quinn took Rachel back to her place after that, seeing as how the girl was too disoriented from the blood loss. As Quinn treated the human girl, she speculated as to what could have sparked Santana so suddenly, and to take it out on her indirecty. Why would she go to Rachel as a means of getting to her? Rachel lay on the couch, shivering under a blanket. Quinn knew she was going to have nightmares and was going to hold her when she fell asleep later on, whether she liked it or not. "Thank you." Rachel uttered for the umpteenth time. Quinn merely groaned in response as she brought food over for the girl to re-energize. "No, really. She probably could have killed me. I had no idea she was one of your kind-" Quinn laid her hand over Rachel's mouth, giving her a look. "Shut. Up."

QRQRQR

Santana was on an emotional high. She had busted out of the campus after assaulting Rachel, bringing a confused brunette sophomore along with her. A few yards away from the campus, Santana pinned the girl against a tree, and pretended it was Rachel, quivering in fear underneath her. Slowly, she dragged her fangs across the skin and pulled back before slashing her nails across the girl's neck, creating a deep, bloody gash from her throat to her chest. Ignoring the girl's pleads as she had so often done, Santana slammed her fangs in, permitting the girl to scream. The blood flowed much quicker, and Santana felt her senses heightening with every swallow. She drank slowly, though, teaching herself to drag out death for as long as possible. Quinn had tortured her for years, and she was dying for some payback. "What was that, Rachel?" Santana mumbled against the girl's neck. "It hurts? Oh, I'm so very sorry." She smirked and drank the rest quickly, snapping the neck of her victim as she let it drop. "Sorry, Rachel. Quinn would have killed you, anyway."

* * *

**A/N: Three cheers for a longer chapter! Just so you know, biting Rachel was only one part of Santana's plan. I had wanted to make that her whole plan, but the evil genius in me couldn't just let that be.**

**School begins August 20th for me, and I will be a senior. After 16 years, my hard work has paid off. There may be only 1-3 more updates when that time comes. After then, there's no telling when I will be able to update. Hopefully I have access to the school computers, because I love you guys and would do anything for you.**

**Anyway, reviews make me happy, so go on and make me happy. :)**

**Love,**

**Kai.**


	7. Misery

A/N: "We didn't know what love was, but what we had was pretty damn close." I'm writing a song and that's one of the lines. Maybe I'll use it in an upcoming chapter.

Long story short- my house got struck by lightning a few weeks ago and we're staying in an apartment. Updating isn't easy when you have to sneak someone's Wi-Fi and you've got writer's block. I started a new story called Red With Envy. You should check it out.

Senior year starts August 20th. This is my year to get it right.

I'm still no good at smut, so if someone were willing to write/contact an author who could write those parts, well I would be grateful enough to make you a character in the story.

Disclaimer: No. Just no.

Chapter 7: Misery

* * *

2011; Manhattan - Summer Break

The bartender shook his head as he slid yet another glass of vodka to the man with the boyish features sitting across from him at the bar. "Sorry, guy. I seen plenty of girls, but none quite like her." The boy tapped his fingers over the drawn picture of the girl he was searching for as his other hand clasped around the glass. He brought the drink to his lips, indulging in the short, sweet joy the cool liquid brought. It wasn't as good as the thing he wasn't supposed to be thinking about, though. Nothing would ever compare to the taste of that forbidden fruit. He had downed several glasses of the drink, and to the bartender's amazement, still seemed completely sober.

He put the glass back down and slid it over to the bartender, staying quiet as he looked down at the drawing. He had been trying to find her for centuries. Never once had the boy given up hope. Although he did indulge in the best whatever city he was in had to offer, she was always on his mind. The boy brushed his fingers over the portrait, imagining that he was once again caressing sun kissed golden locks of hair. She had left her mark on him, taught him how to live, and he made it his life's mission to find her. It was a good thing he had patience.

"Gimmie the strongest whiskey you've got." A sultry, feminine voice said from next to him. He didn't look up, however, for his focus was solely on his girl. The bartender snickered, but went to whip up the drink anyway. A few seconds later, there was a tap on his shoulder. "If you're going to puke, at least turn your head the other way. I don't wanna see that shit." He raised his head slowly, making eye contact with the dark haired woman beside him. "Excuse me?" he asked, arching a perfectly shaped eyebrow. She smirked. "Ah, pretty boy speaks. You look half-dead, though." He sat up straight and ran his hand through his hair just as the bartender brought the girl her drink.

"I've felt half dead ever since I lost her." The boy moved the picture over to her. "Have you seen this girl?" A flash of recognition quickly passed over the girl's features, and he caught it. "You know her, I can see it." He said excitedly. She took her time before she spoke, drinking sone of her poison of choice and turning her back to the bar, but he had patience. Centuries worth of it. "What do you want with her?" She asked him. The boy smiled, imagining for the 500,903,748th time - he counted - what their reunion would be like. "She is the girl I have been looking for for most of my life." He stated quite bluntly.

The girl sighed and leaned back against the bar stool. "I know who she is, obviously. I don't know what you want with that demon, but I'll bring you to her on two conditions." Rather than this hindering him, the boy nearly fell over in excitement. "Anything! I'll do anything!" he proclaimed. The girl smiled slowly. "I can take you to her on my terms, and you will have to do something in return for me." The boy nodded in agreement, holding out his hand for her to shake. "My name is... Santiago." he told her. "Santiago Reyes." She smirked and shook his hand firmly. "Santana Lopez. Pleased to make your acquaintance."

* * *

It was 6:30 on a Wednesday, and to say the least, Rachel was pissed. She paced back and forth in her "room", arms crossed over her chest as she tried not to think about how itchy her neck felt under the bandage. Quinn had not been willing to get Santana's blood out of her system, so for the next few days, Rachel was going to have to deal with vampiric traits. Bloodlust in particular. Her own set of fangs did not appear, however, nor did any of the other "superpowers" that came with being an undead creature.

"I-I'm craving something that is entirely inhumane! You cannot simply leave me here to suffer!" Rachel screamed at Quinn for the umpteenth time. The blonde was perched on her dresser, reading a magazine while she was being yelled at. In a fit of rage, Rachel swatted the magazine from Quinn's grasp and contined her tirade. "What if she'd given me enough of her venemous poison to change me into one of your kind?" Rachel shrieked in absolute horror. Quinn narrowed her eyes and slapped the brunette across the face. She stumbled back in shock, holding her cheek. "If you were changing, you would have seen that coming." Their relationship had come apart at the seams the moment Santana had bitten Rachel. While the song Rachel had sang to Quinn promised of easier days, Quinn's hopes for establishing a normal relationship were quickly shattered. As usual. She was back to her normal self, except this time, she was annoyed.

"You bastard!" Rachel exclaimed when she could find her voice. Petite hands shoved Quinn back by her shoulders into the vanity mirror. Quinn growled, and in a second, Rachel was pinned up against the wall, her breath hitching in her throat. "Did I give you permission to touch me?" she whispered through bared teeth, her fangs protruding from the set. Rachel whimpered in fear, although Quinn could certaintly smell the arousal wafting from the smaller girl's core. "Do you really think being bitten by Santana is so horrible?" Quinn sneered, getting close to Rachel's face, a smirk curving her lips upwards. "Being marked by a vampire- no, being marked by me is a much worse fate. From now until the end of time, you are mine, Rachel Berry."

QRQRQR

It had been nearly a year since Santiago and Santana had met in that bar in New York. They had kept in touch during this time. Although Santana did not take him to see Casseopia, he was able to remain patient because he knew there would soon come a day when they would be together again. Santiago had moved again, closer to the girl's hometown of Lima, Ohio. There were opportunistic moments when he could have gone to find Casseopia himself, but he found that less romantic.

Now that his quest was coming to an end, Santiago felt that he deserved to indulge over the course of that year. With no inhibitions, he often woke up to strange women in his bed. Santiago's features, he was told, were devilishly handsome. He had long, black hair and striking green eyes on an oval-shaped face. His shoulders were broad and fit his tall and petite body quite well. His personality made him that much more attractive, not to mention his sense of style. What could he say? He was Greek. It was in his blood.

On occasion, Santiago would find himself hungry when he awoke. As per usual, there was a naked woman sleeping next to him. Naked as well, he drew the covers aside and peppered kisses along the woman's neck, waking her up. She figured they were going for round two, as they all did, and allowed him to straddle her waist as his lips parted and the fangs came out. Just as they scraped over the woman's delicate skin, Santiago's cellular phone rang out from his desk table, and he remembered that Santana had wanted to talk to him this morning. With a sigh, he realised that he would not be able play with his food and simply bit down roughly, draining the woman. Once satiated, he dialed Santana back.

"I don't know why you kept me waiting, but today's the day, Lover Boy." She began, skipping formalities. "Meet me by the abandoned house I showed you a week ago. You'd better not have taken any of your whores there." Santiago laughed and shook his head. "I shall be there, Santana. And yes, I know what to do."

QRQRQR

Rachel could hardly pay attention in her AP Literature class, or anything in general. She had barely noticed Quinn scaring off some jock from slushy-ing her. All she knew was that she did not have much of her own free will anymore, if the scar Quinn left was any notation. Being marked by Quinn meant that - in addition to a gnarly scar - she would never be able to truly love anyone, no matter how hard she tried. It meant that her heart would skip a beat whenever she saw her kidnapper, her assailant, her attacker. She would pine for Quinn and only Quinn. She would hardly be able to disobey the blonde, and if she did, it would cause her so much emotional pain that it might break her physically.

"Are you alright?" a boy accosted her, as he leaned next to her while she was at her locker, smirk on his lips. Rachel sighed and flipped her hair over her shoulder, gathering books for what she thought was her next class. "I'm fine. Thank you for your consideration, and I truly appreciate it, but right now is definitely not the best time-" He cut her off and shook his head. "That mouth of yours sure is something." he laughed. Comprehending the innuendo, Rachel tried to level him with a glare, but meerly made his gaze turn to full on leering. "Would you mind if I walked you to your next class, Rachel? I find you intriguing." He purred. For the first time, Rachel noticed his accent, and then she realised that he was incredibly attractive. And he was talking to her. Normally, she would have been overjoyed, but with so much Quinn flooding her senses, she simply nodded before everything went black.

The next thing Rachel noticed was that she was no longer in the school. She was in a room, but it didn't look like her room. At either of her houses. When she tried to move, she was restricted. Something had chained her to the bedpost. "What the hell is this?" she questioned, looking at her arms. "Sweet Streisaand- I've been fucking kidnapped! Again!" Rachel yelled. Slow clapping preceeded Santiago's entrance into the room, a devious grin on his face. "Congrats, Rachel. Being kidnapped twice in one month must be some sort of record for you." Rachel narrowed her eyes as the boy got closer to her. "You." she sneered. "Who are you and why have you kidnapped me?" Santiago gripped her cheeks tightly in his hands. "You're just a pawn in my game, darling. No hard feelings."


	8. Just What The Doctor Ordered

**A/N: In my Digital Video class, we'll be working on duplicating the opening scene from Gangs of New York. I love that movie. We get to use the dance class and the Acting class that goes on during that period, so these things might actually be good enough to put on YouTube. We're going to purchase Nerf guns, battle axes, the whole nine yards. I'll be the only one with a lightsaber, muahaha.**

Also, I'm producing a short film soon. If you want to know about it, PM me, I'll keep you posted.

Chapter 8: Just What the Doctor Ordered.

(no flashback)

"I have the girl."

"Are you sure it's the right one?"

"Of course I am."

"Then our plan has been set in motion."

Santana Lopez was everything she wanted to be. HBIC, Captain of the Cheerios!, and one really badass vampire. She hung up on her new partner in crime, a feeling of, well, glee bubbling up on the inside. She maintained a cool exterior, although a few smiles that sent the person on the recieving end of them run for the hills managed to slip through the cracks in her mask. Finally, she was going to get revenge on her sire, the one thing standing between her and her true love. She could see Quinn now, standing by her locker and yelling into a phone in frustration. "- better be there." Quinn said angrily, shoving her phone into her pocket. "What's the matter, Quinnie? Lost your troll?" Santana asked, her arms coming to cross over her chest and her smirk easing its way onto her face. Quinn's hazel eyes settled on her, and in them she saw an array of emotions before they hardened and were wiped clean. "Santana, I am not in the mood for your petty games. What have you done with her?" Santana laughed, or cackled, really, tossing her head back as she walked past the older vampire without any trace of fear for once, not even bothering to face her as she layed out her threat. "Consider this your warning. If you try forcing me to do anything ever again in your existance, I'll have my little friend destroy your precious toy."

QRQRQR

Quinn watched in disbelief as Santana sashayed down the hallway. When exactly had the tables turned? How is it that Quinn found herself at the mercy of a younger and less powerful vampire? But an even better question was: Why did she care this much about Rachel? Humans were disposable play things. They were replaceable, seeing as how the world's population increased by the second. The entire world was at Quinn's fingertips. So why did she feel like her grip on it, on her world, was slipping away?

She needed a drink.

Forgoing her classes, Quinn turned on her heel and promptly walked to the student parking lot where her vehicle was parked. She got in it and floored the car, driving until she considered her location far enough from that damned school. She pulled up a few feet away from an empty gas station, out of view of the security cameras. Quinn walked inside, putting on her best smile as the tinkling of the wind chimes above the door alerted the attendant of her prescence. "Hello." Quinn said as the girl whose name tag read "ANA" came forward. "How may I help you?" Ana asked, raising an eyebrow. Quinn leaned forward and let her pupils dialate, working her vampiric compulsion on the unsuspecting human. "Clear the security tapes, turn off the cameras, and meet me in the employees only area." she whispered. The attendant nodded in obedience as Quinn walked off towards the back. Seconds later, the attendant walked in behind her, seeming unsure of why she was there when the blonde was not in sight. "Hel-" the words were barely out of her mouth before Quinn stepped behind her and grabbed her throat, pressing her to the wall. She gagged as her scream got caught in her throat. Quinn breathed deeply and smiled as the fear coursing through the human girl's body caused the blood to pump faster and smell much more appetizing than it had a second ago. "I'm so very sorry about this." Quinn scoffed. "Not." With that, she bared her fangs and slammed them into the girl's neck, releasing her grip on the throat just so she could hear the scream. The girl's attempts to free herself were futile, and within seconds, she was limp in Quinn's arms.

QRQRQR

Although Rachel was being held hostage - again -, her captor had given her some freedom. Before Santiago, her new kidnapper, had let the tiny singer have some space, she had been chained down, her movements restricted. So she did what she always did in times of despair- she sang. After Santiago unchained her, she was never alone. A few seconds after he left her room, a tall brunette girl came inside, carrying a glass of water. "Who are you?" Rachel asked, her voice scratchy. She had tried screaming and pleading, and did so until her throat became sore, but it didn't work on this guy. Rachel was just glad he didn't seem to want to hurt her- much. "I could either be your worst nightmare, or a friend. Your choice." the girl said, leaning against the wall. Rachel eyed the glass cup, licking her lips at the thought of the cool liquid running down her throat and quenching her thirst. Noticing this, the girl pressed the cup against her own lips and drank slowly, letting out a long sigh when she was finished. A look of horror crossed Rachel's face. "Oh, I'm sorry. Did you want that?" the girl chuckled. Rachel pouted and moved back on the small bed, bringing her legs to her chest. For the fifth time since she was brought to this new place, Rachel found herself thinking about Quinn. She tried to downplay it by telling herself that it was because of the bond that the blonde had crossed her mind so many times. She began thinking of how it felt to be bitten by her, how the panic and fear had someone been coerced into a feeling of arousal, the entirety of the situation flooding her senses. Rachel was so deep in her reverie, she didn't notice the brunette girl speaking to her. It was only when she moved to stand in front of Rachel did the smaller girl take notice, and merely because she had hazel eyes, just as striking as Quinn's own. Said brunette reached out and gripped Rachel by the chin gently, tilting it to get a better view of the tan skin of her neck.

"Has Cassiopeia marked you?"

"Who is Cassiopeia?"

"My apologies. You know her as Quinn, yes? Has she marked you?"

"Yes, but that doesn't mean that she has any sort of co-" The girl placed a long, slender finger against Rachel's lips, effectively quieting her. "She does have control over you. You're going to want her constantly. To want to please her, to be near her, to be with her. It'll drve you crazy." Rachel shook her head in disbelief, moving away from the girl and her lies. "Who are you, anyway? And how do you know this?" she asked, brown eyes wide and questioning. The girl straightened up and grinned, revealing a dangerous looking set of fangs. "Why, can't you tell? I'm Quinn's sister. My name is Raven."

QRQRQR

Quinn had one hand on the steering wheel of her car and the other clasped tightly around her cell phone. Santana had just texted her directions as to where she was supposed to meet up with the person who was holding her Rachel hostage, and Quinn was doing 88 on a highway - virtually going back in time. It took a second for the blonde to process her thoughts and realise that she had addressed Rachel as "her Rachel"... and then she promptly disregarded it. Of course Rachel belonged to her. There could simply be no other option. She could mot and would not love anyone else...right? Quinn felt that she was the epitome of perfection. Forever young, beautiful, and powerful. She had blonde hair and hazel eyes that struck people with their intensity and depth. Her body was a fricken' wonderland. Why wouldn't Rachel want her? Who could possibly be a better suitor?

Quinn found herself making an illegal left turn into a deserted parking lot that rested in front of a string of mansion-like houses. The one Santana had said to go into was number 1280. With a huff of indignation, she bursted through the front door of the house. The first thing she saw was Santana drinking from a tiny brunette perched on her lap. Quinn hesitated and bit back her tongue- that wasn't Rachel. She didn't flinch when Santana snapped the girl's neck and promptly tossed her onto the floor. "You're here. Kind of look like a derranged animal, but if Rachel's into that, that's her loss." the devil-in-training spoke up, stepping over the body on the floor. "Where is she?" Quinn growled, her anger barely contained. Santana held out her hands and chuckled. "Whoa, there. I have someone I'd like you to meet first." Quinn groaned in frustration, crossing her arms over her chest. Her anticipation made her antsy, dulling her sensory capabilities, so she was unable to just /smell/ where Rachel was. She heard footsteps behind her but refused to turn around, keeping her glare on Santana's face. Just as she was about to speak up, the person behind her beat her to it. "Oh, I've missed you so much." the voice said. Quinn froze, striling hazel eyes widened to the point where they looked like dishes. 'How was that even possible?' she thought, turning around slowly. After the slow, 180 degree turn, Quinn came face to fave with the boy who waited.

"Capaneus?"


	9. This is What Dreams are Made Of

A/N: I thoroughly enjoyed your responses to the previous chapter. Did anyone get my "the boy who waited" in the last chapter? Oh, and hold on to your hats, this is going to be one hell of a chapter.

Soundtrack for my movie: "Remedy" by Disciple, "The Anthem" by Good Charlotte, "The Falcon Sleeps Tonight" by The Corizonas, and "Hallelujah" by Kate Vogele. Check 'em out. You'll be glad you did.

Lastly... NEVERMORE.

Chapter 9: This is What Dreams are Made of.

Greece; 1770

"Cassieopia!" Cassieopia ran away from the voice, as quickly as she could carry herself.

"Cassie!" The voice yelled again. She could still hear it, so she was obviously not as far away as she wanted.

"You have to stop!" She didn't, not really. She didn't have to do anything she didn't want to do. And running away from her past, her dress being ripped to shreds as she ran through the forest hoping to delay the inevitable was something she definitely wanted to do. After all, none of this was her fault. She didn't do anything she wasn't supposed to do.

Suddenly, it became quiet. A little too quiet. Cassieopia hesitated in the silence- a rookie mistake. Seemingly out of nowhere, something barreled into her from the side, sending her to the ground. The same thing straddled her waist, placing strong knees on her arms. Taking a deep breath, Cassieopia closed her eyes, wondering if she was going to be killed, right then, right there. "Open your eyes, Charlotte." With a gasp, Cassieopia's eyes popped open and she looked up into the face of her captor. "Elizabeth." she breathed, disbelief clear on her face. "How are you still alive?" Her half-sister looked down at her, similar striking hazel eyes piercing into the depth of her soul. Or what was left of it. "That is not my name anymore." She said. "And you know that we are the same, dear sister. You could not outrun me for long, but your game was rather fun." Cassieopia bucked her hips in an attempt to knock the girl off of her, but she merely moved a few inches off the ground. The older girl chuckled, shaking her head sadly. "Oh, Charlotte. Are you not excited to see me?" She asked, feigning hurt with a hand over her heart. "I absolutely loathe you." Cassieopia snarled, narrowing her eyes. Her sister had caused her so much pain, pain the rest of her family refused to acknowledge. And here she was again, no doubt trying to ruin her life yet again. The pressure on Cassiopeia's body eased as her sister brought herself up and dusted herself off. "I'll see you in a few years, baby sister." She blew a kiss to Cassiopeia, and then she was gone.

* * *

Shocked by the news, Rachel's jaw promptly dropped, and she was sure it would have comically touched the ground if it could. Never once did Quinn mention that she had a sister. Not even when she was talking about her past did she mention this beautiful Aphrodite in front of her.

Wait, "beautiful Aphrodite"? Did she really just think that?

Rachel shook her head, attempting to clear her thoughts. "She's never mentioned you." Rachel explained. Raven laughed, and it sounded heavenly. Ironic. "I wouldn't expect her to. We've had quite the tumultous relationship." The brunette sat next to Rachel on the bed, leaning back on her arms. "I've been mean to her, but I've always apologised. When she doesn't accept my apology, it hurts." Without warning, she pouted, her trembling lower lip tugging at Rachel's heartstrings. "Quinn - your sister - can be difficult. But I'm sure she cares about you." Raven scoffed and crossed her arms over her chest, glaring at the ceiling for a second before turning to look up at Rachel. "Rachel, you don't understand. You were supposed to be mine."

In reponse to this revaltion, Rachel's eyes widened to the point where they looked like saucers, her hand flying to her chest in shock. She was fairly certain she was having a panic attack. Why was this girl, Quinn's sister of all people, telling her this? In theory, it gave reason to that inexplicable draw she felt towards the vampire. If they were really supposed to be together, if this Raven was really her match, then they could create something beautiful together, Rachel could just feel it in her soul. The bubbly warmth spread throughout her body, escaping in a quiet gasp as the full force of the thought hit her.

But if they were meant to be together, why was there a pain in Rachel's heart in the space where Quinn occupied?

As if reading the smaller brunette's mind, Raven sat up and wrapped an arm around Rachel's waist, evaporating all thoughts of Quinn. Rachel felt another round of warmth spread throughout her body with her waist as the epicentre. "I loved you the minute I first saw you." Raven whispered, gazing into Rachel's eyes. They stayed that way for a second, hours, centuries, until Raven closed the gap between them and crushed their lips together in a maddening fit of passion, causing them both to fall back onto the bed. Rachel, taken by surprise, hesitated at first, Quinn coming to the forefront of her mind. And just as quicky, the idea of Quinn was replaced by her older, more beautiful sister and she found herself kissing back with all her strength. A delicate dance ensued, tongues meshing together and eliciting moans, filling Rachel with an almost ludicrous amount of pleasure as she felt strong, cold hands roaming over her body. She sighed as Raven's hands wandered her body, tracing its curves and dips. They felt precise and held her in such a posessive way, that she didn't want any of it to stop. But it did, just before the passion overcame her and made her want to get rid of any barriers- like clothing - and become one with her lover.

"I apologise." Raven said hoarsely as she picked her head up from the curve in between Rachel's breasts. Her eyes were full blown with desire, and Rachel could only imagine the look in hers, as she had never experienced such a magnificent moment such as this one. "I may have gotten a bit carried away." She smiled almost shyly, and it made Rachel want to attack her lips all over again. Raven shifted so that she lay next to Rachel and grabbed the fingers of her right hand, interlacing them. "Run away with me, Rachel. I could give and show you much more than my sister. I could give you the heavens, have the stars radiate as bright as your own beauty does." The only thing between the two was a proposal, openly dangling in the air.

QRQRQR

Santiago smiled slowly, taking a few steps forward, closer to Quinn. He looked different from when Quinn had last seen him. He looked older, somehow, his eyes dark and his hair long, the way she knew he knew she liked. His long, lean yet musuclar body pressed against his white Aeropostale shirt, abs clearly defined, and a necklace of shark teeth strung around his neck. "Did you miss me, my princess?" he asked, grinning from ear to ear. Quinn backed up in shock, nothing at all like what he expected her to react to seeing him. "Don't worry." Santana's voice purred into her ear. "I've kept him busy for a while. He's still got the magic touch." Quinn clenched her fist to refrain from slamming it into Santana's face. After all, that was probably all she needed in order to go off and hurt Rachel. Where was Rachel, anyway?

Santiago frowned when Quinn didn't respond. She looked like she needed CPR or something of the sort. Was there a chance that this was the wrong girl, not the one he had loved and lost? He looked to Santana in confusion. Technically, he was only 16 and still needed guidance. Santana saw his confusion and scoffed. "I told you, kid. She wants the sweet berry juice." she smirked slightly, licking her lips. Again, Quinn had to refrain from lashing out at the Latina. "Capaneus... You're here?" she managed to squeak out. Santiago nodded, closing the distance between then and gripping onto her hands. "I promised myself that I would find you. And I have." he smiled, a heart warming, breath taking smile. But it didn't have that melting affect that he anticipated. Quinn shook her head and held up her hands. "I had explained to you that we could not be together, Capaneus. I gave you up." Santiago's smile dropped from his face, instantly replaced by disbelief and fear. "You cannot "give me up" as if I were a particular outfit to be cast off." He grabbed her hand and pressed it to his chest, earnestly searching her face. "You were the one who made it stop beating. And yet, whenever I think of you, I feel as if it skips a beat. Do you not feel it, Cassieopia? Do you not feel what we could have together? It would be a love so pure, the object of envy and admiration of the world." He had been steadily getting closer to Quinn, and now Santiago's fingers cupped her chin, tilting her head up as he whispered, "And we could rule the world with our love, princess." He abruptly crashed his lips into Quinn's, centuries worth of kisses in that sole embrace. Quinn, somewhat taken by surprise, remained immobile and did not return the gesture, though she did not pull away. Instead, she allowed him to kiss her with invigorating fervour. His hands worked magic on Quinn's body, and she had to talk herself out of melting intohis hands. Years ago, Capaneus had talked of forming an army of sorts and taking over the entire world, as if it were an accomplishable feat even for a vampire. Quinn admired his resolve but secretly thought the plan foolish. And here he was again, trying to lure her in to him with the promise of worldwide domination. Quinn managed to push him away, seconds after she heard Santana making a retching sound. Santiago's eyes reflected pain and confusion, and Quinn nearly faltered. But she stepped away from him anyway, shaking her head. "I'm very sorry, Capaneus. But as I told you several centuries ago, we cannot be together." With that, she backed away and merely shrugged as his face completely changed, and Santana actually rushed to comfort him. Quinn tucked her blonde hair behind an ear, making a mental note to have it cut, and listened out for Rachel. Excited upon hearing a voice, Quinn headed for a door, hand on the doorknob. What stopped her from throwing it open and erased the smile on her face was her hearing a voice she had not anticipated hearing again saying, to her Rachel, "-could give and show you much more than my sister. I could give you the heavens, have the stars radiate as bright as your own beauty does." Quinn fell against the wall in the silence, horrified. Then and there, in her vulnerable state, the only thing between her and Rachel was the sound of her heart breaking.

A/N: BOOM GOES THE DYNAMITE. Leave me reviews in the review box, and leave your torches and pitchforks at home. I really want your input on which direction this should take. (Don't worry, Faberry is endgame, so is Santiago + Insanity.)

A. Raven and Rachel run off, Quinn goes to Santiago.

B. Quinn stops them, gets in a fight with Raven and steals Rachel back.

C. Rachel says no.

D. other


	10. Feeling Sorry

**A/N: Now that's what I call a response. Be more enthused, tell your family and friends about this fic, spread the good news! As for why Rachel became so enthralled with Raven...you'll find out. **

This chapter may not be as well written as previous ones due to my repetitive mental breakdowns, but I'll try my best for you guys.

Chapter 10: Feeling Sorry

1418; France

The year was 1418, and Charlotte was trapped in a dark, damp and dusky room, furiously scribbling into her journal by the light of a candle. She was scribbling because she wanted to document what was happening to her, furiously because her tormentor would return any second. As long as she was conscious and able to move, she wrote down everything that happened. Her tormentor - that demon - was her own sister, Elizabeth. The girl was no longer human, not that she had been much of it before. But now, she had the features to match her soul- or lack thereof. Her sister had caused what led to the Siege of Rouen, due to the fact that King Henry did not like it when you called him a particular name. There were constant sounds of gunfire or bombings out in the distance. It was better to hear that than her own screams. She wrote in English for she believed her sister knew only their native French and she had no time to find a tutor from Spain. She wrote about where she was being kept and the horrors that were being done to her. Hell, if Elizabeth found it, she might only think it was a well composed 'billet doux' and not translate it.

Her ears caught a sound and within two seconds she had stowed her leather bound journal and quill into their hiding place and launched herself across the room. She landed facedown on the bed just as the Devil incarnate entered the room.

"Rise, sister!" Elizabeth exclaimed joyously, grabbing a clump of said sister's blonde hair and pulling her up.

Charlotte merely winced, having been conditined to not fight back. It would only cause the torture to worsen.

"I have been successful in my search. Gaze upon my prize." Elizabeth said, sounding proud. Her captive pushed hair from her face to 'gaze', and her jaw dropped from its hinges. Standing next to her sister with glazed over eyes as a sure sign of compulsion was the first and only love of her human life; a stable hand named Muriel.

"No." Charlotte whispered, looking to the smile on her elder sister's she wouldn't do anything vile to such a perfect creature! Surely she knew how Charlotte cared!

"This lesson in particular serves to teach you that you humans are weak, inferior, and created for my enjoyment." Elizabeth said. She swiftly bared her fangs and bit into the neck of the frail girl, ripping across her neck as her younger sister stood in shock. To fuel the fire, she didn't even drink. Merely ripped out the poor girl's throat and watched as she dropped to the floor.

"You dirty, filthy, monster!" Charlotte yelled, enraged, leaping forward to attack the demon that was her sister. Suddenly, she was on her back, looking up into the eyes that reflected hers so clearly through her own which were laden with tears.

"You've caused me to exert more force than necessary, and therefore made me thirsty." Elizabeth whispered. Charlotte swallowed nervously, attempting to subdue her fear and anger. It didn't work. She thought of all the scars on her body from where Elizabeth and her friends had drank from her, of all the scars that marred her. How could her family completely ignore them? Why was she so alone?

Quinn lay against the doorframe, trying to get her bearings together, but she could barely move. She knew she was having a panic attack, with the rapid succession of breaths and the hypothetically increasing pulse. After all these years, she had expected to meet her sister on some lone hill, where a fight to the death would follow. That, she had been prepared for. However, meeting her by hearing her trying to lure her girl away? Completely illogcial. Why was Elizabeth here, of all places, and what was she doing with Capaneus? Why did he give Rachel to her? Quinn theorised that he had been lured into thinking that if he had her, Rachel would be lonely and therefore needed a new mate. Quinn also bet that Santana was the one who put that thought into his head, the stupid bitch. She had more obscene thoughts at the ready, but they subsided once she heard voices on the other side of the door.

"Raven..." That voice, that sweet heavenly voice belonged to Rachel, and Quinn longed for her with as much desire as she could hear in Rachel's voice, her heart shattering into smaller pieces.

"For some inexplicable reason, I find myself enticed by you. Seeing as how I've just met you, I doubt that it's your wonderful personality. I-." Quinn took that as her cue to burst into the room.

QRQRQR

Rachel and Raven lay there, breathless, their fingers intertwined. Rachel thought it all over, once, twice, a third time. Should she leave with this dark and mysterious stranger who had basically crossed the line an innumerable amount of times (even though she had enjoyed herself)? Or should she stick with her kidnapper whom she had grown to love, the severest case of Stockholm Syndrome this side of the Mississippi? The answer seemed obvious.

"Raven..." Rachel sighed and turned so that they were facing each other, expressing what she couldn't say in what she didn't say.

"For some inexplicable reason, I find myself enticed by you. Seeing as how I've just met you, I doubt that it's your wonderful personality. I-." The door bursted open right after that and there was Quinn, the avenging angel, standing before them with a look of pure rage on her face.

"Quinn!" Rachel exclaimed. She tried to sit up, to hug the blonde even, but the grip on her hand was keeping her down.

"Ah, Quinn. How nice to see you again." Raven said casually from the bed, seeming not to notice the malice behind Quinn's burning hazel eyes.

"Let her go, Raven." Quinn spat the name, her eyes narrowing. Raven pouted and draped one leg across Rachel, causing a blush to heat the human girl's cheeks.

"But I want her. I saw her first." she said in a small, childish voice. Rachel tried to shove Raven off of her, but it was useless. Not only was her strength nonexistant, but her brain was conflicting with itself and she was sure it would soon implode. One side was telling her to cry out for Quinn's help, and the other wanted Raven to claim her, right in front of Quinn.

Quinn's hands clenched into fists, and Rachel saw a flash of fear in her eyes. Was Quinn afraid of her sister? Said sister smirked and pressed a kiss to Rachel's cheek, causing Rachel to feel both aroused and repulsed. That pushed Quinn over the edge. And then, all Rachel knew was that the pressure on her was gone. The two vampires in front of her seemed to be fighting, but their fists were flying at a pace inhumanely possible to follow. She sat back on the bed and watched in horror, doing her best to track their movements. After seeing Quinn hit the wall several times, she put her head in her hands and tried not to cry. Quinn was getting hurt, and it was her fault. She could even be killed, and it would haunt her for the rest of her life.

Rachel picked her head up and found herself yelling, "I. Want. Quinn!" Instantly, the flurry of activity stopped and she could see the scene clearly. Both girls were bloodied, but Raven was pulling Quinn's arms behind her, seemingly trying to rip them from their sockets. Quinn took advantage of the pause and kicked Raven in the stomach, sending her flying into the wall. The blonde straightened up and went over to Rachel's side, looking down at her with something that seemed pretty close to love.

"Me?" Quinn asked, in surprise. Rachel nodded and grinned.

"You. It's you that I want." Raven's groan of frustration came from the other side of the room as she pulled herself from the hole in the wall she had made.

"That can't be possible!" she exclaimed, her voice laden with disbelief. "I enamoured her! She has no choice but to want me!"

Quinn's face paled, and Rachel could only assume being enamoured was a horrible thing. Her hand reached out to Rachel but stopped just a few inches short of her face, causing the smaller girl to look up in fear.

"What's she done to me, Quinn?"

"She has tried to take you from me in the cruelest of ways." Quinn said, her voice dripping with pain. For a vampire to enamour a human, or even another vampire, was dreadful in her book. That's exactly why she hadn't taught Capaneus to do it. "Enamouring another creature causes them to feel desperately attached to the person, making them want to be with the person as intimately as possible." Quinn explained, rubbing her palm over her face. Prior to Raven's idiocy, Quinn had left her mark on Rachel, claiming her. But having your human enamoured by a different vampire was unheard of. Rachel could only look up at the blonde in shock, unsure of what would become of her.

The dark haired girl put a hand on the shoulder of her sister who shivered in their proximity.

"Looks like we're going to have to share." she whispered into Quinn's ear. Raven licked her lips, apparently thoroughly enjoying the idea. Her free hand crept over to Rachel's leg and stroked it, giving the girl shivers.

Rachel's heart pounded, and seeing as how she was in a house filled with vampires, she willed it to slow down. Just because the two in front of her wanted to eat her in an entirely different manner did not mean the blood pumping through her veins was not appealing to them. She watched them closely, knowing fully well that she had no say in her fate. A part of her, however forced, wanted to go with the newcomer. She had felt a thrill, nearly getting lost in the girl. And was it really all that different from Quinn marking her and causing all kinds of feelings to come from her being? If it was up to her, Rachel wouldn't pick either of them, because they hadn't let her choose.

But it wasn't up to her. Her fate lay in the actions of her blonde lover who had to overcome her sister in order to take back what was rightfully hers. "We're leaving." Quinn announced, holding out her hand. However hesitant, Rachel took it, and Quinn lifted the small girl into her arms.

"Like hell you're not." Raven growled, blocking the path to the door. "Rachel is my prize. She belongs to me. "

Quinn drew a hand back and let it fly, punching her sister square in the jaw, sending her flying. With her love of this lifetime in her arms, Quinn raced from the house. Her eyes barely took note of Santana and Capaneus on the couch in a rather intimate embrace. She ran with Rachel in her arms, not willing to stop to let the girl out of her sight ever again.

A/N: Nice seeing you again! I wanted to do a Halloween chapter that was completely unrelated to the storyline. I would like to do something involving you, my dutiful and lovely readers. I want to make you a character in the next chapter. There's a strong possibility that you might not approve of how your character is used, but that's a risk you've got to be willing to take. All in all, PM me your character's name and looks (or leave it in the reviews if you don't have a account).


	11. Uprising (Raven's Chapter)

**A/N: Have you guys ever heard of Runes/Anglo Futhark? I don't mean runes from Cassandra Clare's "The Mortal Instruments" series but an actual language similar to hieroglyphics in which symbols are used. It's pretty amazing. I would type something in futhark now if I had a futhark keyboard. That'd be pretty damn awesome. **

You might want to hold on to something- like the edge of your seat.

Chapter 11: Uprising (Raven's Chapter)

1417; France

Elizabeth had always had an amazing mind. Although there were not many opportunities for boys and girls to learn together, she would often sneak into the back of a university and learn about the world this way. And then, when she was certain of something, she would return and teach it to the girls she made her acquaintance with.

They looked up to her. She was powerful, changing the lives of her pupils for the better, enabling them to have minds and think for themselves.

She had only one fatal flaw.

Elizabeth was in love.

She had heard people - even her students - say that love made them crazy, but she had no idea how crazy she would become until she was in too deep to change ber ways.

Her love interest was three years younger than her, and would always be. She couldn't change that. She could, however, change the length of their lives. Elizabeth had contacted a family friend and found out a secret he thought to be well kept and hidden- he was among the Immortalis, the secret hordes of creatures that could live for eternity if they were careful. At first, their kind had to stay out of sunlight, for it was poisonous to their physical composition. They had become creatures of the night in order to survive. But somehow, one of their kind had discovered that if they wore a particular plant on their person, whether it be in jewlery or inlaid within some sort of branding, they would be able to coexist.

She had convinced him to change her. He had be hesitant at first, but somehow she managed to prove her worth to him.

On her 19th birthday, she joined their kind. He had taken her to a secluded place, assuring her that he would not allow any harm to come to her. It burned as if she were being bathed in fire, the venom burning her DNA and then rewriting itself into it, changing every fiber of her being.

When she woke up, everything was intensified. But what overcame her was the intense bloodlust that she felt. Her sire did not even try to control her, simply let her roam freely.

Elizabeth came up to the first human on the street and dragged him into an alleyway, slamming him against the wall. He was drunk, by the way he staggered and fumes radiated off of him. She feared her first kill was a bit too easy. It mattered not- she was far too thirsty to care. Her newly formed fangs glinted in the moonlight as she slammed them with ferocity directly into the vein throbbing at the man's neck. He screamed, and she let him, the fear causing arousal to stir in the pit of her stomach.

She took down two more in a few minutes, returning home in tattered clothing. Aside from everything being so much sharper and clearer, things seemed essentially the same. No one had noticed the change in her. She retired to her room and analyzed it as if she were seeing it for the first time.

After fifteen of this, she heard the front door open and smelled something so deliciously appetizing that she knew exactly who had just entered her home. Before her younger sister, Charlotte, could even say a word, Elizabeth was there with an arm around her mouth, dragging her inside her room and locking the door behind her.

"What are you doing?" Charlotte shrieked, brow furrowed in confusion.

Elizabeth closed the gap between the two and put a hand at the base of Charlotte's neck and said quietly, "Taking my birthday present."

Elizabeth slammed their lips together before either of them had any time to think. Elizabeth poured everything she had into that kiss, trying to show her sister just how much she was wiling to sacrifice for her. She sacrified her reputation. She sacrified herself.

But when she pulled away, the look of absolute shock and horror and...and fear on Charlotte's face was enough for Elizabeth to become frozen with confusion, allowing her love to escape, conflicting emotions doomed to torment her for the rest of her existance.

Raven woke up from her whiskey induced haze, surprised to find herself in bed with some unfamiliar teenage girl. She rarely got surprised, so this was saying something. They were both naked, but the girl was still asleep. She was small and blonde, but not the blonde she wanted. She wasn't even the brunette that Raven could settle for. Remembering the occurances of the day prior made her temper flare and her fangs protrude. She bit down onto the girl's neck, covering her mouth when she tried to scream. The blood gushed out, warm and delicious, causing her to drain her victim before snapping her neck.

Needless to say, Raven was furious.

Her first interaction with Quinn in a little under three centuries, and they'd had a fight. Raven couldn't believe her plan had failed. She thought that she would be able to have both Rachel and Quinn, making her very happy. Although Rachel was the bait, she reminded her of Quinn. She had been watching Rachel for a year, and watched Quinn watch Rachel for longer than she liked. She would have let herself get carried away with Rachel and taken her right then when they had met. She had spent days thinking about it, even pleasing herself to the thought of it. But it hurt her heart to imagine Quinn walking in on them. Raven doubted her sister would have wanted to join.

What she wanted was for the three of them to live together and enjoy each other, far, far away from civilization. Society be damned.

But, as afore mentioned, Raven was rarely surprised by anything. Although she had not thought it possible for her plan to fail, she had a back up plan, just in case something went awry.

She cracked open the door to the room down the hallway, finding her two cohorts in a rather compromising position. 'There must be something in the air that is turning everyone into a frisky pair of jackrabbits.' Raven deduced in her mind with a small smirk. She gave them about three more minutes, but when the moaning became unbearable, she slammed the door open, causing the pair to jump apart.

"Well, well, well. What is this?" she grinned, leaning against the threshold of the door. Raven laughed as they scrambled to cover themselves, both Santana and Santiago's faces flushed from arousal and embarassment.

"What is wrong with you?" Santana shrieked when she could find her voice. Raven merely licked her lips and continued smirking, causing the Latina's blush to deepen.

"Get dressed, you horny bastards. I have a plan."

QRQRQRQR

Raven had contacted a few of her vampiric acquaintances and stared out at them now, all congregated in the midst of her living room. Most were sipping a drink Raven had mixed which contained both blood and vodka. Santana and Santiago sat near to each other, and Raven briefly wondered if Santana had called it quits with that human dancer girl. But Raven didn't care much about the goings on of Santana's life and therefore didn't dwell on it.

"What's the big plan, boss?" Santiago asked when he finished his drink, voicing what the others were quietly wondering.

Raven leaned forward in her chair, crossing her legs at the ankle and met the eye of every vampire in the room. "If they won't come to us, not only will we go to them, we will bring Hell to their doorstep." she braced her hands on the arms of her chair, gripping it tightly. "We will move when I say so, cohesively, under my rule. When we find them, they are mine alone. Obey my orders to the T, and your reward will be great." Her jaw clenched and she felt her anger flaring, her voice rising. How dare they run out on her! How dare they disobey her! They would feel her wrath, and it would sting. Like Hell. "We will make the skies rain blood! The humans will quake, in fear that their nightmares have become reality, but we will be much worse than any nightmare conjured by their miniscule minds, for we are the dominant species and they are our food for the taking! And my precious prey will try to run, they will try to gather an army to defend themselves, but they will not escape us. We have strength! We have power! We will be victorious!"

Those gathered before Raven cheered, and she could hear the echoes reverbrating outside. She wished that the cheers could travel to wherever Quinn and Rachel were. If the pair had heard, they would know that they belonged to Raven since before they were even born. A fate they never could have concieved possible awaited them at her hands.

A/N: I worry about my sanity sometimes. Anyway, you must have noticed by now that the chapter titles are all songs or band names. This particular chapter was titled after Muse's song, Uprising. If you know the song, do you like how I incorporated one of the lines into this chapter?

Feedback, feedback, feedback.


	12. Panic

**A/N: At the bottom of this chapter will be a timeline of sorts, provided by viewers like you. The lovely angeluz04 has drawn this up in order to help clarify any mix-ups. (The "Elizabeth" in the first chapter is not the same as the ones in the more recent chapters. Her name does play a part in why Quinn killed her, though.)**

There's a line from the Hunger Games in here somewhere. To give you a hint; it's from Mockingjay.

Oh and I'm pulling a Stephanie Meyer and creating my own version of vampiric lore, where killing your sire does not kill you.

Chapter 12: Panic

1419; France - New Year's Eve

The streets of France were quite literally littered with partygoers. Both men and women were strewn along the streets, drunkards stumbling along, the occasional high pitched squeal signifying things Charlotte didn't want to think about. Her escape plan was one years in the making.

Having a genius mind was something the sisters had in common.

From various items she found laying around the ramshackle cottage her elder sister had trapped her in, she was able to concoct highly flammable material. By paying close attention to the festivities on New Year's Eve's past - one of the rare ocassions she was permitted to set foot out the house - she was able to conjure up an idea. Her bruises were nearly healed, and she was able to amble around for an hour and a half before getting tired - a record. Her escape couldn't have been timed any more perfectly.

She had traipsed around the cottage a number of times, jotting down measurements and other necessary things. Oddly enough, Elizabeth had taken the time to teach her some of the things she had learned when she snuck off to get educated. It was a poor move on her part, seeing as Elizabeth had unwittingly given Charlotte a means of escape- knowledge. She was not too certain of when midnight would approach, so she waited outside a half hour prior to the designated time.

Elizabeth had appeared out of nowhere to chat with her for a bit, frustrating the blonde. She needed her captor to be away from the place in order for her plan to work. Elizabeth did eventually leave, and Charlotte became antsy. She fidgeted around until she heard the cheering that meant the New Year had arrived and signified the fireworks would begin.

With a grin, Charlotte grabbed her bundle of clothing and began walking away. The small field where they set off the fireworks was within spitting distance. She had drenched the area with a mixture of gasoline - so what if some people would die; they would eventually - and some substance she couldn't recall, leading a trail back to the cottage. Once the fire reached the cottage, it would ignite the trail of flammable substances that she had sprinkled all over the place. She had even put the body of one of Elizabeth's many snacks in her bedroom so that once the flames engulfed the house, Charlotte would be presumed dead.

Charlotte walked away with only gas lamps and the night sky to light her way, smiling as the sound of her former holding cell exploding provided the perfect backdrop for her escape.

1420; France (a month after Quinn's change)

Elizabeth slammed her fist down on the wooden table, causing it to crack right down the middle. Even though they were indoors, the sun was up and prominent in the sky, and the heat was unberable. Elizabeth did not notice this, however, as her attention was focused elsewhere.

"You changed her? What in the name of everything under this god-forsaken sun would posess you to do that?!" she shrieked at the man across from her. Her sire had called her in for a meeting, one that "would not be smart to refuse." Elizabeth had to bring herself out of her broken stupor, having turned into the most primal of beasts upon her sister's death.

Her death, at least in the literal sense, had not happened at all.

The man, Sebastian Smythe, was leaned back in his chair with his arms crossed. He did not appreciate being accosted, especially by a vampire he created.

"I have every right to do what I damn well please, young lady." he responded, his voice level and quiet. "I had my reasons, but I'm afraid they are on a need to know basis. And you don't need to know why I changed her."

Elizabeth snarled, her lips pulling back to reveal wickedly sharp fangs. She didn't know what to make of the news. Not only knowing that Charlotte had been alive all this time but that Sebastian had known and changed her into an Immortalis was something she could hardly wrap her mind around. She had broken down, finding what she thought was her sister's body in the destroyed house. A lot more people died, sending flurries of worry about "black plagues" and demonic attacks rippling across France. After all this time, the girl she loved was... alive?

Before either of them really knew what was occuring, Elizabeth had grabbed a thick piece of wood that had come apart from the table when it split. With an enraged cry, she plunged the makeshift stake deep into Sebastian's chest, smiling with twisted humour at the surprised and contorted expression on his face. She walked away without looking back to see if he had turned into ash or simply ceased to exist.

Charlotte was hers. Any other manner of thinking was pure insanity. Elizabeth was going to find her.

She had all the time in the world.

2012 - Present Day

Rachel woke up the day after they made their escape, wondering where she was and why that had been something she wondered often lately. She sat up and ran a hand through her hair, her eyes fluttering open to find Quinn staring down at her. Rachel let out a startled cry, placing a hand over her heart.

"Holy Striessand, Quinn! Have you slept at all?" Rachel asked, moving to kneel in front of her. The blonde merely shook her head. How could she sleep when she dragged herself out of nightmares each morning to find there's no relief in waking? Her nightmares targeted the deep, buried fear she felt in her heart and played with the memories of several lifetimes ago, when she was a victim. They were composed of recollections of being tortured by her sister along with creative infusions of future pains that was sure to come if Raven had her way.

"No, I was too busy watching you." she lied, wishing her lips would manage something that could pass for a smile. "I couldn't sleep, because there was a chance you would be taken from me again." the blonde admitted. That part, at least, wasn't a lie. In all honesty, Quinn had been toying with the idea of changing Rachel. It was selfish, but then again, Quinn was a selfish creature. Every single person she loved had died- by either her sister's hand or from natural causes. If Quinn were to become incapacitated, Rachel would be defenseless.

'What would be the best way to go about changing her?' Quinn wondered to herself. She had found an empty house that seemed like a vacation home, and decided to stay there until she could map out their next move. With a parting kiss, Rachel got up to go to the bathroom, and Quinn kept up her pondering. There was the option of telling Rachel that it was the only route for her survival, making her one of their kind. She could also change the girl in her sleep. It was a brute thought, but at least Rachel couldn't say no.

What if, Quinn hated to think, the best way to save Rachel's life was for her not to be a part of it? With all the time she spent watching Rachel prior to confronting and - basically - kidnapping her, she knew that the girl lived the regular life of a teenage girl with above average hopes and dreams. And now, Quinn had taken all that away from her. She had taken away her education, her family, her friends and her dreams. Rachel wouldn't want her to leave, would she? Once she dug beyond the feelings that the bond shared between the two caused, would Rachel find herself still wanting to be with Quinn?

Had Raven had this same train of thought, so long ago?

Before she could wonder what it meant that she was comparing herself to her sister, the pocket of Quinn's jeans vibrated. She stared down at it as the vibrating continued for a bit, questioning what sort of unearthly occurence was happening to her. Then she realised that her mobile phone was in her pocket, and the vibrating meant that she had recieved a text.

Pulling the phone out of her pocket, she checked it. There was a text from Santana on the screen.

Raven has pretty much declared war on you two. She has a little vampire groupie thing going on. - S

She's looking for us? - Q

Big time. And it doesn't seem like she'll go easy on you once she finds you. - S

I just won't let her find me, then. - Q

It's not that simple, Q. - S

What do you mean? - Q

The messages stopped after that, and Quinn found her fist closing around the phone in frustration. Rachel came out of the bathroom and took one glance at Quinn's pale face, instantly worried.

"What's wrong, Quinn?" She asked, tilting up the blonde's chin, worry written across her face. Quinn took a deep breath before answering, no trace of hope or humour in her voice.

"We're in trouble."

QRQRQRQR

Raven felt joyous. In a few short hours, she would be going after her sister and finally reclaim what was hers. After 593 years, Raven would finally have her back and all to herself. One of those gathered in the living room - Kurt, she believed it was - had kept in touch with society and put a music program on her computer. After several tracks, one came on by an artist that Raven knew well. She turned all her speakers up to their highest point and began to sing along.

"You are driving me into manic.

You can't break me out of my habits.

I never will be you,

I hate that you're breathing.

So leave me alone,

I'm an addict.

You never will see it my way.

I'm draining the light from your day.

You're pushing,

you're pushing,

I'm pulling you down.

Baby, spare yourself

(But I'm in love with you)

No, I won't take your help

(But I will see it through)

I am too far gone

for you to bring me back

so baby,

spare yourself.

You are driving me into panic.

I know that you can't understand it.

I'm constantly sinking,

I'm no longer thinking.

So leave me alone when I'm frantic.

You never will feel it my way.

I'm draining the light from your day.

You're pushing,

you're pushing,

I'm pulling you down.

Baby, spare yourself

(But I'm in love with you)

No, I won't take your help

(But I will see it through)

I am too far gone

for you to bring me back

so baby,

spare yourself.

(Oh, oh, oh, oh...)

Baby, spare yourself

from all my trouble 'cause

I won't take your help;

I'm not the girl I was.

I am too far gone

for you to bring me back

Baby, spare yourself."

With a laugh that bordered insanity, Raven finished the song and bowed to her imaginary crowd. Without warning, her door bursted open. In walked one of the bigger vampires of her crew, toting a fearful looking Santana by the arm. She was struggling to get out of his grip, but it didn't seem to be working.

"What is it, Puck?" Raven asked in a slightly annoyed tone. The mohawked vampire tossed a phone in Raven's direction. She let it fall to the floor, keeping her eyes trained on his own, awaiting an explanation.

"She was making contact with Quinn. She warned her that we would be coming." he told her. Santana shook in fear, her composure gone to hell. Raven sighed, as if this revelation had shocked her so much it bore physical pain. She crossed the room and grabbed her chin, tilting it up so that Santana could look straight into her eyes.

"Oh no, this just won't do. You're a traitor, my dear girl. Do you know what I do to traitors?" she asked rhetorically, arching a perfectly shaped brow. Santana stayed silent, still quivering in fear. With a smile and a whispered answer, Raven said;

"I kill traitors."

A/N: The song was "Panic" by The Pretty Reckless. Naming these chapters, I merely scroll through my iPod and find a song. Luckily - or strangely - enough, this song was used for this particular chapter.

(Some of the places you haven't seen yet, so this is a timeline of things to come... That I've planned.)

Raven (Elizabeth) born 1399. Quinn (Charlotte) born in 1402. Raven was changed in 1417. Quinn was taken captive by Raven from 1417-1419. Quinn was changed in 1420. Charlotte's name lasted from 1402-1450 (France) then she became Cassiopeia in 1450-1770 (Greece) Quinn in America in 1770-1805, Juliette in Spain in 1805-1940 and back to Quinn in 1940-present where she's been in New York in 1940-1993 and Ohio in 1993-2012.


	13. We Are Young

A/N: There's going to be a song in here. Since everything is difficult on mobile, I'll simply put a person's name before the part that they sing. Good? Good. Remember guys: I'm mostly human, and reviews make me a better writer. Leave questions, comments, or concerns in the review box.

Chapter 13: We Are Young

1885- Spain

The blonde wandered around the wet and humid plains of the Spanish region. The humidity had no effect on her body composition. Another thing to be thankful for. She had fled from America after returning to the place where she killed that human girl; Elizabeth. Her very name conjured up years of torture and pain, the name of her nightmares. How could she believe that she would be able to love the girl, to get around the fact that not only did she bear the same name, but that she closely resembled her older sister and inner demon? The girl's death was on her conscience now; it stood out more than any other.

Her feet carried her to a market, and she withdrew her hood from her head. She had finally managed to learn Spanish, and even though the dialects were different, she could virtually go anywhere. And she never needed money. All she needed was her good looks, and if that didn't work, she'd use compulsion. After purchasing several delicious pink fruits she could find no name for, she turned on her heel and left, searching for a place to stay.

What would be her new name in this place? By her features, it was obvious that she wasn't a native Spaniard, but she spoke the language so fluently that the natives were questioning that. She had chosen her other names because they sounded pretty, and Cassiopeia was a Queen in Greek Mythology and a constellation. She wanted to be just as memorable, so the name was fitting.

Out of nowhere, the name hit her: Julietta. She said it out loud using various inflections, rolling it over her teeth and seeing how well it applied to her. Her hair was a dark brown, and her eyes still their hazel-green colour. She had quite the tan just from a few days of being out in the sun.

She could pass off for a Juliette.

It was pretty and simple, and if her sister somehow made her way to Spain and somehow communicated with the natives, she would never think to look for someone named Juliette.

2012 - Present Day.

The term "death" can be found in any dictionary, whether it be Merriam Webster, Encarta, or any other reference material. Death is defined as the action or fact of dying - gradually ceasing to exist or function - or being killed. But you're never able to ask a dead person what it feels like to die. Is it peaceful? Painful? Do you feel desperate when you know it's coming, a looming black cloud of despair hanging over your head? What if you know that there's no use pleading, that no matter what, your world is coming to an end? In a matter of seconds, these are the thoughts that pass through Santana's head. Raven had called for an immediate tribunal in which she could punish Santana for her crimes and simultaneously warn those who what would occur if they disobeyed her. But Santana hadn't been aiming to purposely disobey Raven, seeing as how there were no technical rules to the whole "evil bitch" thing. She had honestly cared for Quinn and her hobbit and wanted to help them. As it turned out, caring lead to her downfall. Surrounding her was the collective army of nearly 18 vampires, blocking every possible exist, all of them preventing her from escaping. All except Santiago. Santana had heard him pleading, but Raven refused to spare her life. That lead her to being where she was now, standing with her hands tied behind her back by a rope that had been laced with some sort of corrosive poison. The skin on her wrists was burning- she could actually smell it in the air. But what was even worse was the rather large stake that Raven had pointed at Santana's chest. Any second now, Santana would be dead. For good. There would be no waking up and gasping for breath like Bella and Elena, not this time. She was so young.

Silent tears slid down her face, the sound of them hitting the floor was like irregular heartbeats. Raven was giving her time to reflect, but she refused to give in. She refused to cry out from the pain, to let her mind wander, to beg for her freedom. That was how they did it in Lima Heights. They accepted their inevitible fate when they knew it was their time. And it was Santana's time to go. Raven smiled sweetly and pressed a kiss to Santana's forehead, whispering - to scare her, not for privacy - a few parting words.

"See you in hell."

With that said, Raven drew back her arm and shoved the hand holding the stake into Santana's heart with so much force that a bit of her fist entered the cavity as well, brushing against her ribs. Santana's deep brown eyes widened in surprise. It hurt. The overwhelming pain choked her up, causing her scream to get trapped in her throat. She wanted it to be released, her final dying wish. Remorse for everything she ever said or did, or never would say or do, guilt for anything that would happen to Brittany because of her, all of it added to her pain. And then, she felt nothing.

Raven turned to face her army and stared each and every one of them in the eye as the thud of Santana's body hitting the floor spoke volumes for her. There was nothing left to say. None of then were stupid or cocky enough to try and take on a vampire centuries older than they were. The fear in the eyes of her minions was quite the aphrodisiac- 18 pairs of eyes, 18 minds, 18 superhuman beings all under her control. An inexplicable feeling of giddyness rose up in her, but she didn't let it show on her face. Instead, she stepped over the body on the floor and tossed a casual "Get rid of it" over her shoulder as she walked towards her room. Before the execution, she had requested a human girl to be delivered to her room so that she would have something to cheer her up when the deed had been done. Killing humans was nothing to her- she was ashamed to have ever been one, even if it were only for a short period of time. Killing other vampires, however, was a different story. Her kind was supposed to be a better species than the humans, their brains able to handle more, their bodies able to function properly. There was only one thing their bodies couldn't do, but Raven never dwelled on that.

She threw the door to her room open, laughing at the cowering girl in the corner. No doubt she had sensed something deadly had just occured, and the spawn of Satan himself had come to visit her. The poor girl looked so young. Raven crossed the room and knelt down to the small blonde, taking notice that she had the prettiest eyes she had ever seen.

"Please, let me go." she begged. "I won't tell anyone about you. Don't kill me." She pleaded, clasping her hands together. Raven sighed. The girl's utter helplessness somehow reminded her of a time when Quinn had been in the same position. Ah, nostalgia. It did a vampire wonders. Raven tucked her fingers under the girl's chin and forced her to meet her eyes.

"Today's your lucky day. I'm not going to kill you. Today." Raven said with a sickly sweet smile. The girl's expression brimmed on hope. "I'm going to drink from you, yes. And I'm going to do that whenever I like. You will obey my every word, no questions asked. You will not have any contact with anyone outside this house. You will not attempt to escape. Do I make myself clear?"

The girl nodded rapidly, pleased to have been spared even though she was quaking on the inside. She didn't know if she would see anyone she knew again, but she knew that she was alive. And that was good. What she couldn't comprehend was her own reaction. Why wasn't she freaking out more? She had been kidnapped and threatened by a vampire. She never even thought they existed. She knew it would hurt if this vampire drank from her. If it wasn't something that naturally hurt, this vampire would probably go out of her way to make sure it did. Would she ever find her way to freedom?

Raven searched the girl's blue eyes. They were cold and clear, devoid fear even though her heartbeat clearly indicated being frightened. What the hell was wrong with her? "What's your name?" Raven asked.

The girl looked Raven straight in the eyes before replying, "My name is Serena. What's yours?"

Raven found herself smiling at this. She didn't know why, but the girl's ability to remain calm - at least on the exterior - was super human, above average. As if when she was born, her DNA omitted the "ability to physically emote" gene.

"My name is Raven." She said, giving the girl her best predatory smile in which her fangs jutted out just a small bit. As Raven predicted, her heart rate soared, but there was nothing on her face. She looked about 13, and Raven knew no matter what that she would not be able to kill this girl. Drink from her, yes. Possibly change her in the future. But she was so young and innocent. It reminded Raven of a time when she wanted children. She had tried and tried for so long until she realised that her kind was not meant to bring life, only destroy it. And she had despised it, this one limitation of her magnificent body. But the face of the girl before her still had a bit of that baby roundness making her appear more innocent than she probably was.

"Here's the deal, my dear girl. I've been around longer than you think, so I know every trick in the book. You've got no choice but to stay with me. And you'll get to live and grow up to be a strong person. Sounds good?" Raven held out her fist, waiting for the girl to bump it.

Serena stared at Raven's fist for a moment. There was no way she could leave this place alive, not with so many vampires out and about. She was practically being offered a place to live and assured longevity. All she had to do was say okay. She clenched her own hand and reached out to bump Raven's fist, effectively selling her soul.

QRQRQR

Quinn and Rachel were panicked. They had to find allies, and quickly. They had no idea when Raven would come for them or with how many friends. They relocated plenty of times, occasionally within the same day. Quinn had insisted that Rachel find as many friends as she could that would be open to being changed. Rachel herself would not have to be a part of the transformation. When the battle began, Rachel would be cooped up somewhere, waiting to be rescued by her knight in shining armour. It was a bad plan, they were both aware of this, but it was all they had.

Rachel remembered that a few of her friends had made a small punk rock band and held regular gigs at a downtown bar. She detested such places, but knew Quinn would never allow anything to happen to her. Making their way over to the bar, Rachel found herself quivering in fear. What if they didn't want to be changed? Would Quinn force them too?

Pushing her way inside, Rachel was immediately bombarded with the smell of puke and vodka, among other things. There was something noxious in the air that was sure to manage to do some damage to her vocal cords. Nonetheless, she was a trooper, so she made her way deeper inside the rancid bar who's patrons all looked underage and quite scary.

There they were, up on the stage, getting ready to perform. Rachel smiled excitedly and waved them over. Dropping their tools and rushing off the stage were Sam, Artie, Mike, Tina, and a brunette that Rachel hadn't met before who was clearly following their lead. Sam swung her up and around in circles before putting her down and allowing her to be bombarded by the others.

"Rachel, you're alive!" Artie exclaimed after getting in his round of hugs. Rachel quickly glanced at Quinn, who had been silent ever since they stepped into the bar. The others noticed and went on guard, eyes narrowing and bodies stiffening.

"Quinn? Is that you? Did you have something to do with Rachel's disappearance?" Sam asked, crossing his arms across his chest. This display brought an amused smile to Quinn's face. Before she could answer, Rachel put herself between them, clearing her throat.

"Sam, it's fine. Quinn's protecting me. But we actually need your help." she said. The last thing she wanted was for a fight to break out between any of them. There was no way they would join forces if it came to that.

Mike and Sam were looking Quinn up and down, trying to guage whether she was the threat or not. It made Rachel's heart swell to know that the guys she had always thought of as her brothers were looking out for her like this, even though they had no idea what they were up against.

"Guys, I think you're forgetting someone." Tina put in, pointing to the girl Rachel hadn't known. The brunette stepped forward and shook Rachel's hand.

"Nice to meet you." she said. "I'm Marley, the new addition." Rachel smiled at the girl and introduced herself as well. She must be the replacement, Rachel thought, because Santana was the fifth member of this group. Briefly, Rachel wondered where Santana was and if she was okay, but then Sam's watch began to beep and the five of them ran back onstage, preparing to do their thing. After Sam had introduced their band, the lights dimmed and music began to play.

Tina & Marley:

"We are young!

But we have heart

Born in this world as it all falls apart.

We are strong

We don't belong

Born in this world as it all falls apart."

Mike:

"I see the children in the rain like the parade before the pain."

Artie:

"I see the love; I see the hate; I see this world that we can make!"

Mike:

"I see the life I see the sky. Give it all to see you fly."

Artie:

"Yes! we wave this flag of hatred, but you're the ones who made it!"

Mike:

"Watch the beauty of all our lies passing right before my eyes."

Artie:

"I hear the hate in all your words all the wars to make us hurt."

Mike:

"We get so sick, oh, so sick; we never wanted all this."

Artie:

"Medication for the kids with no reason to live!"

Mike & Artie:

"So we

March to the drums of the damned as we come.

Watch it burn in the sun - we are numb!"

Mike & Tina:

"We are young!

But we have heart

Born in this world as it all falls apart.

We are strong

We don't belong

Born in this world as it all falls apart."

Marley:

"As we walk among these shadows, in these streets, these fields of battle."

Artie:

"Take it up, we wear the medal, raise your hands with burning candles."

Marley:

"Hear us whisper in the dark, in the rain you see the spark."

Artie:

"Feel the beating of our hearts fleeting hope as we depart."

Marley:

"All together, walk alone against all we've ever known."

Artie:

"All we've ever really wanted was a place to call our home."

Marley:

"But you take all we are; the innocence of our hearts."

Artie:

"Make us kneel before the altar as you tear us apart!"

Sam:

"So we

March to the drums of the damned as we come.

Watch it burn in the sun - we are numb!"

Mike & Artie:

"We are young!

But we have heart

Born in this world as it all falls apart.

We are strong

We don't belong

Born in this world as it all falls apart."

All:

"We will fight or we will fall

'til the angels save us all.

We will fight or we will fall

'til the angels save us all.

We will fight or we will fall

'til the angels save us all.

We will fight or we will fall

'til the angels save us all.

We are young!

But we have heart

Born in this world as it all falls apart.

We are strong

We don't belong

Born in this world as it all falls apart.

We are young!

But we have heart

Born in this world as it all falls apart.

We are strong

We don't belong

Born in this world as it all falls apart."

Rachel Berry was a sucker for a good voice. She had heard Sam, Tina, Mike and Artie sing before, so while their melody was good - although the song scared the shit out of her - it was the newcomer's voice that really surprised her. She felt her heart melt and drop into her stomach when the brunette opened her mouth.

Quinn, being Quinn, took notice of the way Rachel's jaw dropped when the girl named Marley begain to sing. She had protectively wrapped an arm around Rachel's waist - not that she had noticed - and held the smaller girl against her body. She could only deal with one person trying to steal her girl at a time. Seeing as how Rachel was so enthralled by singing, Quinn made it a personal mission for her girl to hear her sing one day. She was certain Rachel would never stray once that happened.

The band hopped off the stage as another took their place and made their way over to the pair, accepting money and congratulatory high-fives. "Rach. Ask them." Quinn whispered, reminding the petite singer of their mission.

Once the band was assembled before them, Rachel cleared her throat and took on her most authoritative voice. "We have a favour to ask you all."

QRQRQRQR

After collecting their pay, the band had taken Quinn and Rachel over to the apartment they shared a few blocks away. And there it was that the pair told them their story and the transformation process, not witholding any information. They carefully detailed the risk of the unknown factors and the benefits if they became involved. After the announcement, during the long and harrowing silence, Quinn briefly found herself wondering what she would do if they said no; would she let them live? Would Rachel be able to stop her? Rachel's life hung in the balance here, and nobody was allowed to mess with it.

"You guys are serious, aren't you?" Sam finally asked, wide eyed. It was horribly amazing for him to find out that the things of his comic book world really and truly existed. Quinn nodded and opened her mouth, baring her fangs. Her gums ached, and it was then that she realised that not only had she not eaten in a while, she was surrounded by humans. If they weren't so necessary to Rachel's survival, they would bendead by now.

The band gasped at the sight of Quinn's fangs. They portruded from her mouth physically. They weren't tricks of the light or plastic contraptions. Those things seemed like they hurt. A lot. Of course, none of them were willing to suggest her biting them to prove their theory. It took some convincing - vampires who came from a certain ancestor would be made with the lapis lauzuli in their system? - but to Quinn and Rachel's surprise, all five of them were willing to make the change if it helped saved lives, ultimately. Rachel felt proud of her friends.

Raven could have an army of as many vampires as she wanted- the bond made between friends could do some pretty powerful stuff.

A/N: The song was "Young" by Hollywood Undead. Gotcha.


	14. Hero

**A/N: Dear reader,**

**_Without reviews, how are your writers going to shape the story in a direction you're satisfied with? Do you give a blind man a pencil and tell him to write how the mute man in front of him feels?_**

**_Much credit due to ravennasolo408 . She's my muse._**

Chapter 14: Hero

1940 - New York.

Quinn hugged her trench coat tighter around her, walking through the evil New York wintertime weather. Even she was shook up by the damp, dark cold- hence the coat. Dark was something she could deal with, for her kind had exceptional sight in the blackness, but damp and cold were not her favourite type of weather by far. It was when the sun was shining, when every human was indoors with the air conditioning cranked up that Quinn felt the grandest. The warmth of the sun placed soft kisses on her skin, caressing her in a feeling of joy. But of course, it had to be raining now.

On her last night in Spain, a postcard had been delivered to her. She had smiled at the picture of shepherds tending to their sheep, having experienced their life a few years ago. But then, she turned the postcard over in her hands and dropped it as if she had been burned. "I will always be able to find you. XOXO." had been scrawled in her sister's lazy handwriting. She looked around for the one who had handed her the card, ready to 'shoot the messenger', but he had blended in with the crowd.

Two days later, she was in America again with short hair and hazel eyes. She felt it was appropriate for the air to be laced with despair due to the very same feeling being laced inside of her.

Oof! Someone had ran smack dab into her, jostling her out of her train of thought. That person was now writhing around on the ground, obviously in pain from the marble that hypothetically made up Quinn's body. She knelt down to the groaning creature, trying to help it up.

"I'm so sorry." she cried. "Are you okay?" The person on the ground groaned in response. So Quinn did the only sensible thing.

They were really only several blocks from her house, so she scooped the small body into her arms and used her speed to dash home. Once inside the warm serenity of her home, she placed the quivering body onto her couch, moving away the jacket. Quinn could see now that not only was her victim a teenaged girl with a mess of red hair, she was also bleeding from her cheek where a rather large scrape made itself home. Involuntarily, she licked her lips. She hadn't fed in two days, and she was parched. Surely this girl wouldn't mind the pain ceasing?

Quinn reared back her head, preparing to deliver the death strike. 'I'm sorry.' she thought to the girl. Just then, the girl's eyes popped open, startling Quinn with their intensity. Her eyes were almond shaped and almost emerald green, and they studied her with an alarming analytical gleam in them. Strangest of all, when trained on her, those eyes made Quinn feel sunshine.

"What are you doing?" the girl asked in a native New Yorker accent, her brows furrowing in confusion. Quinn hesitated. In the silence, the girl sat up and winced at the pain, but didn't freak out over that. Instead, she glanced at her surroundings and realised that she was in a stranger's house. Promptly, she began to scream and nearly blew out Quinn's eardrums. Instantaneously, the girl found herself pinned to the wall, Quinn's hand over her mouth.

"If you scream again, I'll kill you." Quinn warned, baring her fangs and hissing. As expected, the girl's mesmerising eyes widened in fear, her heart rate tripling. Poor Quinn.

Slowly, Quinn removed her hand and let the girl breathe. The redhead shrunk against the wall, shaking with fear. Quinn ran her hand through her short hair, sighing. She couldn't kill her, at least not while those eyes were open.

"P-please d-don't hurt me." the girl squeaked out. "I-I'll give you whatever you w-want."

Quinn looked the girl over, narrowing her hazel eyes before deciding that she would find something else to eat that night. "I'm Quinn. What's your name?"

The redheaded girl hesitated and swallowed nervously before answering, "My name is Amy."

* * *

2012 - Present Day

Like most relatively normal 14 year olds, Serena desired - more than anything - to feel wanted. She was orphaned at the age of 6 and had been bounced around foster homes ever since. It took about two days, but she finally began to relax around Raven and her horde of vampires. The vampires all looked in their late teens, although she suspected that they were much older. Raven had warned them that if they so much as thought about harming Serena, they would end up like some girl named Santana that she hadn't met.

Serena and the 18 vampires stayed at Raven's estate. While they were allowed to come and go as they pleased, Serena was under house arrest. Not that she minded- the mansion had plenty of rooms, including a playroom loaded with three televisions and various video game consoles, a movie room hooked up to Netflix, an ice cream bar, and an indoor pool. The only things that she worried about were her clothes and toiletries, but somehow, outfits for the day were laid out at the foot of her bed each morning.

Raven was Serena's own personal Daddy Warbucks.

Seeing no other choice, the pack vampires treated her like family. The muscular mowhaked one, Puck, would always have her listen to music and share tales of his conquests. The skinny flamboyant one, Kurt, kept her updated on what was going on in the outside world. Every vampire from Abigail to Zeke made her feel as if she were at a constant sleepover.

At least three times a day, they would undergo training. In tears, Raven told her that they were preparing for some sort of great battle. She said that she was fighting because her love had been stolen, and the opposing group had taken it from her. Serena hated this other group with a passion for reducing her new friend, her saviour, to tears. How dare they torture her for so long? Raven never spoke of the time before things went downhill, only to say that her life was pretty perfect. But Serena was fine with this- she had some secrets of her own.

Raven was proud of herself- after 613 years, she was a mother. She treated Serena better than she treated her army, but no one minded because they all took a liking to her. Despite her humanity, she was well liked and easy to get along with. She even put up with a bitchy blonde vampire named Kitty - legal name - when it seemed impossible. Often, they forgot that she was only human like when hugging or giving a high five.

The thing Raven was proud of her daughter the most for was her hatred of Rachel. Raven's truth seemed legitimate, and Serena had no reason not to believe her. Yes, Raven had kidnapped her, but she was living a better life than she had ever had before. And it was obvious that Raven was lonely. Ever since her one true love had left her she had only managed to find her once before, but Raven was being chased then and couldn't stop for more than a minute. And now that she had Quinn within her grasp, this Rachel girl had made Quinn fall in love with her. Even though Raven had a soft spot for Rachel - she and Quinn were sisters, after all - she hated the idea of anything standing in between her and Quinn. And whatever Raven hated, Serena did as well.

In two weeks, Serena had undergone a complete makeover. In an effort to change the way she looked in case she had to go outside, her hair was dyed a hot pink colour, she acquired grey contacts, and had tattooed a small infinity symbol on her wrist. To match the new look, her outfits had changed as well. Gradually, she stopped dressing like an innocent 14 year old and instead wore dark, mature clothing and matching accessories. Her humour and demeanor changed. Instead of cringing at Puck's stories, they made her laugh. Instead of blushing when one of the vampires playfully flirted with her, she returned a compliment.

In two weeks, she had aged 10 years.

QRQRQR

Two weeks was not only enough time for Sam, Artie, Mike, Tina and Marley to become accustomed to their new lives, but for Quinn and Rachel to have acquired ten more accomplices and change them. Two of these new accomplices included Finn and Jesse - two of Rachel's ex's.

It took about two days to convince Quinn not to kill them, but to let them help.

It took from 2-3 days for the newborn vampires to understand that that sensation in the backs of their throats wouldn't ever go away, Rachel was not to be touched, and they were not permitted to bring home food. Each candidate was put through the hypothetical wringer, having to endure a series of tests before they were able to join the cause- you really can find people like this on Craigslist. From the safety of her a window in an undisclosed location - due to the fact that they moved so often, trying to prolong the fight - Rachel would watch as Quinn trained them in the backyard. Sam, Artie and Mike became assistant trainers. Whenever Quinn taught them something, she had them spar with each other. And if they were good enough, they were able to spar with the boys, and ultimately, Quinn herself. Of course, the rigorous training never stopped until the day that all vampires could sucessfully beat their leader. Quinn had been planning to celebrate by serenading Rachel. She practised only after Rachel fell asleep, and never inside the house. Often, she found one or two vampires watching her in awe. And the day the last vampire could beat her was a complete cause celebrè.

"Rachel, I have something to show you." the blonde entered Rachel's room, not a single drop of sweat on her face. Rachel looked up from her "Maximum Ride" book to see the eager blonde nearly bouncing in her excitement.

"What is it?" she laughed making a mental note to take caffine out of Quinn's diet. Almost shyly, Quinn extended her hand for Rachel to take. Arching an eyebrow, Rachel took it, and followed her down the hallway to the living room, where their group had assimilated, each holding a single red rose.

"What's going on?" Rachel asked, brows furrowing in concentration. With a goofy smile growing on her face, Quinn led Rachel down the line to collect her roses, and then to the couch to have her sit down. Quinn backed up and faced a gaping Rachel, just as the music started up.

" Would you dance

If I asked you to dance?

Would you run

And never look back?

Would you cry

If you saw me cry?

And would you save my soul, tonight?

Would you tremble

If I touched your lips?

Would you laugh?

Oh please tell me this.

Now would you die

For the one you loved?

Hold me in your arms, tonight.

I can be your hero, baby.

I can kiss away the pain.

I will stand by you forever.

You can take my breath away.

Would you swear

That you'll always be mine?

Or would you lie?

Would you run and hide?

Am I in too deep?

Have I lost my mind?

I don't care...

You're here tonight.

I can be your hero, baby.

I can kiss away the pain.

I will stand by you forever.

You can take my breath away.

Oh, I just want to hold you.

I just want to hold you.

Am I in too deep?

Have I lost my mind?

I don't care...

You're here tonight.

I can be your hero, Rachel.

I can kiss away the pain.

I will stand by you forever.

You can take my breath away.

I can be your hero.

I can kiss away the pain.

And I will stand by you forever.

You can take my breath away.

You can take my breath away."

Quinn bit her lip as a single tear rolled down her cheek. She had never sang for anyone before in her life. She had never felt such overwhelming, passionate emotion that caused her to even think of doing this. She had been in love only twice in her long life, but neither of those experiences could even compare to the way Rachel made her feel inside.

Dropping the roses on the seat next to her, Rachel sprang to her feet and ran over to Quinn, throwing her arms around her pale neck, wrapping her legs around Quinn's waist and pressing her lips to Quinn's own. They tasted of fear and hope and love and desperation. The small crowd began to clap politely, if not awkwardly, but neither girl noticed. Quinn's arms went around Rachel's waist tighty, hugging her against her body as if she never wanted to let go. Their lips parted, tongues fighting for dominance as both girls recognised that they were truly, deeply, irrevocably in love. Quinn's fingers snaked under Rachel's shirt and brushed lightly against her ribcage, tapping out the sound of Rachel's heart beating for the two of them. They slipped under her bra, brushing over the soft, round skin. Rachel locked her fingers into the hair at the base of Quinn's neck, causing a moan to involuntarily slip out of Quinn's mouth. That seemed to jolt them back to reality, and they pulled away, realising that they had company- or not. In the midst of the hot and heavy make out session, the room had cleared out, not one single person wanting to watch the making of a sex tape.

Rachel gazed up into Quinn's strong hazel eyes, the ones that were sometimes green and sometimes yellow, the ones that she wouldn't mind looking at for the rest of her life. And she realised that for once, she knew exactly what she wanted. So when she got back on her feet, slid her hand into Quinn's own, intertwined their fingers, and led her back to the room, she knew exactly what she wanted.

After all, Rachel was a sucker for a good voice.

A/N: The song was "Hero" by Enrique Iglesias. But you knew that.

You know what you have to do in order to get a smut scene next chapter. Oh, and /please/ tell me you guys know what the importance of the flashback is.


	15. Chasing Cars

A/N: Rejoice ye merry adolescents for the anticipated hour is nigh! Drum roll, please. With the assistance of a friend of mine, I present to you:

Chapter 15: Chasing Cars

2010 - Ohio

Quinn had never been much of a stalker until one fateful mall outing in which her hazel eyed gaze landed upon a petite brunette and two older men with their hands all interlaced. The brunette's eyes were shining, sparkling like jewels. Maybe it was the fact that she had never had a family that drew her eyes to this trio, or maybe it was how she could see adoration in the eyes of the men when they looked at the teenaged girl between them. Only two people had ever looked at her that way, one of whom she had spent centuries trying to forget. From then on, Quinn had only one goal: to conquer the girl and snub out the light in her eyes, replace it instead with a dark depth.

Quinn had spent much time conteplating her purpose in death and figured that she should be a conquerer of souls, a Grim Reaper, someone who changed the lives of anyone who had the misfortune of coming in contact with her. She had been doing a great job so far, but she only gave herself short lived assignments. This one would be extensive and the wait would make her victory that much sweeter. Quinn learned the girl's schedule, her way of life, her routine. She would often find herself derailed by a much easier conquest, but she always came back to this girl, this Rachel.

Once, Rachel had come to the mall alone. No parents, no friends, no one at all with her. Quinn felt as if it were an oppurtunity to take what she wanted. She would compel the girl to come back with her and then she would spend days upon days slowly corrupting her, indulging in the darkness, until she finally killed her. It would be a sweet success, one that would take time. Patience was a virtue after all, and Quinn had all the time in the world.

Caught up in her fantastical daydream, Quinn somehow failed to notice that the Rachel girl had disappeared. After a search, she still couldn't find her anywhere. She swore at her missed opputunity and promised herself that the next chance she got, she would do her job.

* * *

2012 - Present

The pair nearly skipped down the hall into their room, buzzing from the electricity and arousal in the air around them. Once safely inside, Quinn closed the door and pushed Rachel up against it with a low growl, hungrily crashing their lips together. Her hands ravaged Rachel's small body, caressing her face and then groping her chest and cupping her cheeks. She ached to touch and obtain every single inch of primal instinct was a new kind of thirst, one that wanted to devour her Rachel, her girl, in a whole new way. Quinn drew her tongue over Rachel's lips which tasted of the vanilla scented lip gloss she always wore. Her long fingers began at the space just under Rachel's breasts and ran their way down to the buckle on her jeans. She snapped them open with ease and Rachel stepped out of them, neither breaking away from the kiss. Quinn didn't need to breathe, and she was becoming Rachel's life, her soul, her every breath. With trembling fingers, Rachel tugged on Quinn's shirt, unwilling to move apart in order to get it off. Quinn instead ripped the fabric from her body and did the same with Rachel. Rachel whimpered as her shirt snagged against her skin a bit, but Quinn was too overcome with lust to notice.

She pulled her up again, wrapping Rachel's legs around her waist and slamming her back into the wall. Quinn rotated her hips, grinding brutally against the smaller girl, causing her to gasp as Quinn's lips traveled down to her neck and began to suck on the skin there. Walking backwards, Quinn led Rachel until the back of her legs hit the large bed in the middle of the room. She turned around and laid Rachel back on it, crawling on top of her. She peppered kisses up her girl's stomach, licking the skin a bit as she went. Suddenly, Quinn hesitated before she went any further, placing her knees on either side of Rachel and looking down at her.

"Have you ever..." Quinn trailed off, unwilling to think of her girl with anyone else. Luckily, Rachel shook her head in response, attempting to catch her breath. Quinn smirked, making no promises to be gentle or easy because of the fact that Rachel was a virgin. Quinn planned to work Rachel's body so thoroughly, people would be able to glance at her on the street and be aware of how deeply their sensual ties ran. Passioned, she brought her lips back down to Rachel's own with fervor. Quinn wanted to kiss everywhere, to be the only being allowed on her body.

As the light from the half moon adorned the darkened room, the two clung to each other, moving as one as they vigorously kissed. Rachel was flushed from the heated passion as Quinn proceeded to unhook her bra. Quinn's fingers slid up the smooth, tan skin, surprised to find the clasp in the front, but undid it anyway. Quinn's sexual appetite was beginning to let loose as she exposed Rachel's perky breasts. With a sort of reverence, she began to lick at one of Rachel's stiffened nipples as the petite brunette moaned notes higher than she'd ever sang. Quinn let her fingers dance down Rachel's hips, pulling off her lilac coloured underwear and briefly brushing her fingers against her core. Rachel's heart rate was doubling, tripling, accelerating at an unnatural pace and Quinn grinned against Rachel's breast, clamping her teeth gently on the hardened nub. She laid herself out over Rachel and pressed their waists together as she expertly sucked on a nipple, the fabric of Quinn's shorts a barrier. She slammed her hips down and up against Rachel repeatedly, causing the brunette to grip the bedsheets in a mixture of pain and pleasure.

Her hands grabbed onto the thighs of Rachel's long and taut legs roughly, seperating them. If Quinn had a heart, it would have been pounding with the overwhelming beast inside of her that wanted to claim Rachel as her own. And so, she did. Quinn pulled away from the brunette's chest and replaced her lips with her hands, pressing into the perfectly rounded mounds with her palms. She massaged the mounds as her tongue trailed down Rachel's stomach, the aroma of her arousal overtaking all of her senses. As she reached Rachel's core, Quinn dove right in without pause, mercilessly and furiously attacking with her tongue. Rachel quivered as Quinn entered her, moaning at the sensation of being loved for the first time, submitting to her mistress. She let out shrill moans as her body quaked from the ecstasy of Quinn's touch, overcome by a burning sensation which caused her hips to sharply buckle as she let out the name of her lover. The moaning of her name only drove Quinn into a frenzy, her tongue flicking back and forth against Rachel's clit, each time earning a buckle of her hips. Raking her nails down Quinn's pale back, working up to the base of her neck, Rachel locked her fingers into the hair of the blonde. Quinn moaned in surprise against Rachel's clit, causing the smaller girl to gasp and involuntarily buck her hips at the sensation coursing throughout her body. Quinn could feel Rachel's body coiling up, and she intended to give her the orgasmic pleasure she deserved. Three of those slender fingers attached to her hand found their way into Rachel's core and probed around as the muscle there began to contract. As Rachel felt her body orgasm for the first time, she found herself letting out a scream that possibly could have shattered the windows. Emitting another moan into Rachel's core, Quinn lapped up the flow coming from Rachel's centre. Pulling away slowly, but proudly, she licked the juices of her lover from her fingers as if it were the sweetest honey she'd ever tasted.

QRQRQR

Raven had been training with her vampires for nearly a month, and they were ready for action. She was getting antsy, waiting around before she could find Quinn and Rachel. Thusly, she had compelled a human to find them and join them as a sort of spy. In only a day and a half, her contact had given word that he had found the group. If Raven had known it was going to be that easy, she would have gone herself. But her contact was quite helpful. He gave her information on them often, like their numbers, where they were, and how they were being trained.

She had waited long enough.

Her contact had told her that the enemy camp would be making their way towards another "safehouse" the next day. She would be ready for them. When she told her crew, they had all - including Serena - cheered with anticipation of the promised bloodshed. Soon, they would be making the sky rain blood and bringing death to the humans.

'Poor Serena,' Raven thought, 'limited by that fragile body.' Raved loved her daughter and only wanted the best for her. She was far too young to be changed, and it would take a few days for her to become accostomed, days she didn't have. What was she going to do?

Meanwhile, Serena was having a conflict of her own. She had been in her room playing Unchartered on her Playstation while listening to Falling In Reverse through her black Beats headphones when she saw her door creak open from the corner of her eye. She paused the game and nudged the headphones from her ears. "Mom?" she asked the small space. The door opened a bit more, and a blonde head pushed its way in.

"I'n definitely not Raven." Kitty said, coming inside Serena's room and closing the door behind her. Inwardly, Serena groaned. Due to the fact that she was the only one who tolerated Kitty, the blonde vampire must have thought that she wanted to be friends. "I wanted to talk to you." Kitty continued as she dropped onto Serena's bed. She was a bit too close for comfort as she pressed against Serena's side, and what Kitty wanted was immediately revealed. Serena knew she was attractive: long, wispy pink hair, grey eyed, freckled with a tall and lanky frame, and her killer fashion sense. She had caught the gazes of Puck and several others on her on multiple occasions, but she was only 14, and they all knew she was off-limits.

All, it seemed, except this stupid bitch.

"I've been doing a lot of thinking." Kitty began, placing a pale hand on Serena's arm. The touch made her shiver- out of disgust. "I'm hot, and you're hot. I could totally teach you a thing or two about the world." she grinned then, obviously seeing herself as such a clever bastard.

Serena laughed in her face, shaking the cold hand off of her arm. "You're crazy if you think I'm into you. I don't even play for your team."

Kitty grabbed her cheeks then, forcing Serena to face her. An eyebrow was raised on her face, posing a challenge. "I'm going to kiss you, and then you'll see what you're missing." she said. Serena wanted to shove Kitty away from her, slam a stake through her heart, and toss her down the garbage disposal. But the blonde's grip on her was too strong for her to break. To her absolute horror, Kitty's lips were on her own, moving as if they wanted to devour her. Suddenly, Kitty was flying across the room, her body slamming into the wall. Serena gasped and glanced up to see Raven looking very much like her guardian angel- avenging, powerful, and downright demonic.

"Mommy! You saved me!" She squealed, jumping off her bed to wrap her arms around Raven in a hug. Distractedly, Raven kissed the top of Serena's head. After she let go, Raven grabbed a clump of Kitty's hair and yanked her to her feet, dragging her out to the living room. "Guys, get in here!" she yelled. Everyone was there within two seconds and Serena stood in between Puck and Santiago, all looking on earnestly.

"Today, we fulfill our mission." Cheers went up, but Raven held out her free hand, subdoing them. "We will set out and reign with terror, getting our strength from the many times we will feed. Their cries will go unheard, drowned out by the roar of our victory. Today, we claim our power and begin our vast empire." Here, she propelled Kitty forward, letting go of the blonde hair. "And Kitty here has decided to lead us into battle and be our first line of defense." Kitty looked back at Raven with eyes as wide as the moon, but knew better than to argue.

Sometimes, that stupid girl could be so smart.

The vampires could barely contain their excitement, looking forward to the imminent battle. But Serena did not partake in any of the celebrations. She had to stay here while her mother and her friends went off to slay the beast. She believed in her mother's strength and power, but she had to put this into a realistic perspective- what if they didn't come back?

QRQRQR

Quinn and Rachel lay on the bed with their fingers intertwined, gazing thoughtlessly up into the ceiling. Rachel had fallen asleep before and Quinn hadn't moved from her side once. The morning after, Quinn felt a sense of peace she hadn't felt in a long time. She and Rachel had made love, more than once, and it was amazing each time. Quinn wanted nothing more than to stay next to her girlfriend for eternity, with them both naked. They were clothed now, because certainly, someone would burst into their room and ignore their "Do Not Disturb" sign. But Quinn didn't like it. She had been to the Promised Land, and it was indeed flowing with milk and honey. Being anywhere else and doing anything else seemed irrational.

She noticed that Rachel hadn't screamed out three small - yet invaluable - words during a moment of bliss. Nearly every person Quinn slept with had screamed it out but she hadn't wanted to hear it from them.

"Quinn?" Rachel said then, turning her head to face her utterly amazimg girlfriend. It was probably the most innappropriate time to sing, but Rachel jusy had so many feelings and it couldn't be helped. So when the blonde turned to face her, she began.

"We'll do it all

Everything

On our own

We don't need

Anything

Or anyone

If I lay here

If I just lay here

Would you lie with me and just forget the world?

I don't quite know

How to say

How I feel

Those three words

Are said too much

They're not enough

If I lay here

If I just lay here

Would you lie with me and just forget the world?

Forget what we're told

Before we get too old

Show me a garden that's bursting into life

Let's waste time

Chasing cars

Around our heads

I need your grace

To remind me

To find my own

If I lay here

If I just lay here

Would you lie with me and just forget the world?

Forget what we're told

Before we get too old

Show me a garden that's bursting into life

All that I am

All that I ever was

Is here in your perfect eyes, they're all I can see

I don't know where

Confused about how as well

Just know that these things will never change for us at all

If I lay here

If I just lay here

Would you lie with me and just forget the world?"

Quinn placed her hand over Rachel's heart, pretending thatut was her own heartbeat. She felt the tempo of it increase, just like music, and felt the words that Rachel was too afraid to say. For the first time in her existence, Quinn found that she didn't want someone to be afraid of her.

Just then, their door burst open. Finn lumbered into the room, not even batting an eye at the sight of the two intertwined on the bed. He held up a paper, and his face seemed wrecked with fright. Being a vampire intensified your emotions, but none of the newborns had anticipated just how highly their emotions would inflate. The giant boy held up a paper, thrusting it out towards Quinn, who sat up in the bed to reach for it.

"Jesse's gone." Finn told them. "We looked everywhere. Then we found that paper, his goodbye letter to us." He was speaking to Rachel's benefit due to the face that Quinn was reading the paper itself. "He was a spy and sent our information back to Raven." Rachel gasped and bolted upright while he divulged more information. "And that letter says that they're coming for us. Today."

In the silence that followed, Rachel and Finn looked at Quinn. Rachel saw her girlfriend, the most amazing being in the world who was risking everything for their love. Finn saw his leader, the strongest and bravest creature that ever existed. But Quinn didn't think herself to be strong, brave, or amazing. She felt like she was just a kid who never got the chance to grow up. She was selfish, and by her selfishness, she brought Rachel into this mess and was risking the lives of so many... friends. The other vampires had become Quinn's friends, something she hadn't had in a very long time. She knew, however, that they were all counting on her and she would have to step up to become the person they all believed her to be.

Thusly, she called everyone into the living room and began preparing for battle. She gave them orders and split them into groups. There was no use in relocating due to the fact that Raven was already on her way. Moving now would only be a waste of time. Quinn gave Rachel a bodyguard composed of Mike and Artie. They argued at first, hut Quinn convinced them that the war would be lost if anything happened to Rachel, and they complied.

'If we win this thing', Quinn thought to herself. 'I may as well try to take over the world. It has to be less challenging that this.'

A/N: Okay, you guys have two choices for how this is going to work out.

A: An ending that will piss you guys off but one that will segue into a sequel that you guys can help name

or

B: A slightly unrealistic, incredibly happy ending with no sequel


	16. Bring Me To Life

**A/N: Arg, guys. The writer in me is tormented. I desperately and sincerely want to give the happy ending some of you want, but the logic driven side of my brain knows that the story would have much more depth if it had more of an emotional ending rather than a happy one.**

**I'm fairly certain the ending I have planned will make you cry. It will be like a wedding reception, the marriage of finality and emotion. You'll cry, seeing something you love being put away forever.**

**But take heart in this statemet engineered to bring hope: most marriages end in divorce.**

* * *

Chapter 16: Bring Me to Life

There wasn't a day when Raven suddenly woke up and thought, "I'm in _love_." No, her love crept up on her. It was tantalizing, torturous, and traitorous. It was pain. It was joy. It was conflicting. It was utterly poetic.

_Call my name and save me from the dark._

There were days in which the darkness in her mind overtook her, and the only thing she had to hold on to was the thought that she had found love. The darkness touched every part of Raven save for the part where Quinn was located. In the midst of a tainted body, her heart was completely pure. Raven had not changed her name as often as Quinn had. Her little sister probably believed that she could escape her past if she put distance between them, mentally and physically. But Raven would never stop chasing until she had her in her clutches again. The game of cat and mouse was quite fun, so Raven often allowed Quinn to slip through her fingers.

Take Spain, for instance. Quinn was passing as a Julietta, moving to a new region every four years, being careful. However, no matter how careful she was, Raven always had that primal instinct that told her where her sister was. Rather than meeting her face to face, she had compelled a man to deliver a postcard to "Julietta". If she knew her sister - which she did - she knew Quinn would most likely try to kill the man who delivered the message to her.

Greece was another example. Quinn was known as Cassiopeia then, a character from Greek Mythology. Knowing Quinn, she probably lured in young humans with the thought that she was the goddess incarnation of Cassiopeia. They would believe her and spread rumours of how Cassiopeia was related to Aphrodite due to the blonde's beauty. Raven had actually caught Quinn then, had felt the tough body underneath her own. She could have compelled or enthralled Quinn then, but she wanted to conquer her, not steal her.

In Ohio, the most obscure place Quinn could have chosen, she watched as Quinn fell in love with Rachel without knowing. She watched Quinn watch Rachel, feeling a brief flash of insecurity. If Raven was as human and as innocent as this girl Quinn was so taken with, would she have loved her?

_Save me from the nothing I've become._

Raven was done chasing. This game was going to end soon, within hours. And when she had Quinn and Rachel within her grasp, they would never slip out of it. She would refuse to allow Rachel to change, and Quinn would watch as she fell victim to morality.

_Only you are the life among the dead._

Quinn would realise, after having her heart broken yet again, that there was only one person who had been with her forever. They would raise Serena together, and when she was old enough, she would have the choice to join them or remain human. No matter the descision, Raven would still love her. And who said Raven had no soul?

_There's nothing insde._

There was the small matter of where Serena would be when they left to claim their victory. If she stayed with their band, the vampires might get caught up in the bloodlust and see her as just another human and not the light of Raven's world that she truly was. It hurt her to a nearly physical extent, but she would have to make Serena stay.

Minutes before the group had to leave in order to reach Quinn and Rachel by sunrise, the vampires were beginning to awaken. Raven was not certain if sleep was as important a factor to them as it was to humans, but the fact that they could tire made her wary. The very last thing she needed was for one of them to fall asleep during the fight. She crept into Serena's room, knowing that if she found that infuriating blonde in there, on her daughter, she would rip her apart.

Gratefully, Serena was alone and looked peaceful while asleep. Reluctantly, Raven shook her awake, smiling once those green eyes gazed up at her. "You don't sleep in your contacts?" she asked gently, sitting on the bed.

Serena rubbed her eyes and yawned, shaking her head. "You're not s'posed to sleep in 'em." She blinked a few times and then squinted up at Raven. "Are you leaving?"

Raven sucked in a deep breath and nodded. "I'll be back soon. And you might have someone to play with." She remembered how, back when Santana and Santiago believed they were the ones in control, he had given Rachel to Raven to play with. He was blindly unaware that Rachel was the bait needed to lure Quinn in and lucky that Raven hadn't eaten her. She had also refrained from deflowering the girl, although Quinn walking in on that surely would have made the blonde push the petite singer out of her heart.

_Frozen inside without your touch, without your love._

Serena smiled at the thought of a toy, already inhibiting the mindset of a vampre. She had chosen to sharpen her canines, and they showed when she smiled. She could only imagine how it would taste when she took that first bite out of her toy and hope that it would be a pleasant experience. Then Serena realised what day it was, and her smile slowly left her face. She remembered that Raven and all of her friends would be going out to battle. From what she had heard, the other side had trained just as dutifully as they had trained. Some of them wouldn't be coming back, and it would be days before Serena found out who was dead for good and who wasn't.

"You're leaving soon." Serena asked, saying it as if it were a statement rather than a question. Raven nodded in response, unable to say anything, choked up by emotion.

"Will you come back?" Serena asked quietly. Her mother looked down at her and nodded slowly, running a hand through Serena's ruffled pink hair.

"I'll never leave you, kiddo." she began. But then Raven saw the worried look in Serena's eyes, those eyes that still managed to be the epitome of innocence, and decided to be honest. "I'll always be here for you, in your heart. Whether or not they kill me." She pulled a small vial of dark liquid from her pocket and held it out towards Serena - _don't let me die here - _who immediately knew what it was. She knew what Raven was asking; if she perished, she wanted to live on through Serena. Serena thought that to be the ultimate boon and accepted the vial, holding it close to her heart. "You will only take that if you don't hear from me in four days, maximum." Raven told her. Serena nodded, showing that she understood. Raven pressed her lips to Serena's forehead for several seconds, and then she was gone.

That was it. That was the final goodbye between a mother and her child. Although Serena knew Raven would be in the house for a few more minutes until the band of vampires actually left, she wasn't going to go out there.

SRSRSRSR

Several minutes after telling Serena goodbye, Raven and the entire squad began to head towards their destination. The time was around 3 in the morning and the sky was pitch black but the troop could see perfectly well. They piled into five cars with Raven and Kitty in the first one, a yellow and black camaro. Jesse, the spy, had given her directions to the safehouse, the former safehouses, and the house Quinn's group were currently in. Raven knew that if Jesse had told them that she was on her way, Quinn would most likely stay put instead of taking off again.

Without thought, without a voice, without a soul.

They drove for a little while before coming across a bar with masses of drunken people stumbling out onto the street. Raven met the eyes of the vampires in the car around her, and they all grinned in response to her unasked question. The car was pulled over and the other four followed suit, parking in the shadows of the buildings. It surprised Raven how close they had been to civilization, and yet they were so unattached to it. The horde of vampires emerged from the darkness and surrounded the group of around twenty five confused humans. Raven made a motion for Kurt to block the entrance to the bar, preventing any of them from running back inside.

"Whas goin' awn?" one of the humans slurred, doing his best in an attempt to appear strong and manly. Raven threw her head back and laughed, and then hell broke loose. The others took that as their cue and descended upon the humans, cutting off their screams before they had a chance to be released. Raven landed a punch to a woman's throat, successfully collapsing her airways. She grabbed onto the woman's shoulders and slammed her into the brick wall of the building, the woman's head lolling forward. She bore her fangs and bit into the woman's throat, closing her eyes in pleasure as the warm, dark liquid cascaded down her throat like a cool and refreshing waterfall. She couldn't hear a pulse, but just for good measure Raven slammed her hand into the woman's chest and seperated her heart from her body. The corpse dropped to the ground and Raven surveyed the small organ that aided in giving life. It - life - was so fragile, protected by an organ quite horribly guarded. A bloodied body fell by her feet, trying to crawl away. Raven clucked her tongue and kicked the fallen man in his chest, sending his entire body crashing into the wall, effectively snapping his neck. Raven threw down the woman's heart and began to suck the blood from her fingers, watching Puck finish off the last human while the others gazed lustfully everytime he swallowed. The group was messy, but only due to the fact that Raven had allowed them to be, particularly for this mission. They hadn't brought a change of clothes, figuring that they would seem much more intimidating if they were clothed by blood.

Inspiration struck Raven then. She knelt down and coated her hands in the pool of blood on the ground and motioned for Kurt to step aside from the door. She proceeded to draw, in blood, an R with a slash through it inside of a circle. She glanced over her shoulder and saw some of her group laughing, amused by the sign of the Angel of Death. The horde pulled the bodies into the alleyway and dumped them in the trash, allowing various body parts to stick out. Between the sign and the trail of blood, someone was bound to find the humans in the morrow. But for now, they got back into their cars, and began to drive again.

QRQRQR

Quinn paced back and forth in her room whilst Rachel quietly watched her from the bed. In his letter, Jesse had confessed and told everything. Raven now knew where they had been, where they were, and where they had been headed. Quinn wasn't aware if Raven's army had been stationed in the same place she had rescued Rachel from or if they had moved somewhere else. She didn't know where they were coming from or what time they were going to leave. She was at an utter and conplete disadvantage. Quinn wanted to give up. She would gladly sacrifice herself if it meant Rachel and the others could go free. After all, she had dragged them all into this mess. If she had stayed with Raven all those centuries ago, if she hadn't run, she would be rotting in peace and Rachel would be safe. But Raven wouldn't accept her surrender so easily. Who knows what she was capable of doing? She had killed so many and chased Quinn for so long because that was her primary goal. Artie had turned on the news in the living room, and there were news reports of people being brutally murdered somehow with no witnesses or security cameras to catch the perpetrator. If that wasn't jarring enough, there was a mark left on the door of every crime scene- a slashed R inside of a circle. Raven was on her way.

Rachel noticed Quinn's harried state but hadn't the slightest clue what to do about it. The blonde was obviously deep in thought, the attack was imminent, and all Rachel could think about was how tired she was. It was 6 in the morning, after all. Quinn had told them all to get some rest, but Rachel couldn't sleep. She felt responsible somehow for putting the sisters at odds. Surely Quinn had loved a human before, but for some reason Rachel ignited a new flame of hatred inside Raven. She would sacrifice herself if it meant Quinn and the others would go free. She would willingly allow Raven to drain her of life and ambitions and goals if it meant Quinn would finally be safe. But that wouldn't happen, seeing as how she was going to have two guards. If only there was some way to distract them.

Right then, Sam, Mike, Tina, and Finn bursted into the room. Tina and Finn had been several miles off, keeping watch, when they saw a group of figures in red coming out of cars and making their way towards the direction of the house and they immediately came back to warn Quinn. They had ten, maybe five minutes until the enemy was upon them. Quinn snapped into battle mode immediately. Sam and Mike were to bring Rachel to the basement and guard her there. Finn and Tina had to go wake up the others.

They were in for the fight of their lives.

A/N: I'm going to be starting a new story called "The Truth About Forever". It's going to be an extremely emotional story, because it's a true one, written through fanfiction. It would mean so, so much to me if you guys read it. Thank you.


	17. Safe and Sound (Part One)

Chapter 17: Safe and Sound (Part One)

1416 - France

When Charlotte woke up one morning, she had no idea where she was. She tried to recall some memory of the night prior, but her mind was drawing a blank. She blinked rapidly and tried to reach for the lantern and pack of matches she kept on her bedside table, but found herself unable to move. Quicker than a shot of adrenaline, the panic woke Charlotte up. She could hear birds chirping and people milling about outside, so there was no plausible reason for her to literally be in the dark. She began to thrash about, desperately hoping to get some clue as to where she was.

"Oh, good. You're awake." A sultry voice said from the darkness. Charlotte ceased her movement immediately, breath hitching in her throat. She knew that voice. It haunted her nightmares and became her reality. It laced the cup of her life with poison. Hands reached out and began to move her so that she was sitting up, and slowly her sight was returned to her. The first thing she saw was Elizabeth's face, inches away from her own, with a smug smile on it. Charlotte screamed and scampered back on the bed until her back hit the wall. While her sister laughed, she looked around and felt her heart skip a beat. This was not her home. Gone were her pale purple sheets and large mahogany bed. The nightable with the latern on it had mysteriously disappeared, along with the shape of the house. Where was she?

Elizabeth noticed her panic and inwardly congratulated herself on a job well done. She watched as Charlotte's beautiful hazel-green eyes moved rapidly back and forth over the length of the room, trying to gather as many details as she could. She obviously was not able to recall how she ended up here, so Elizabeth kindly filled her in. The previous night, their family had wrangled them into attending a gala of sorts. The Valois' and their neices had to be seen as regal and well faring people. She skipped over the details she found to be quite asinine and got straight to the heart of the matter. She had switched Charlotte's glass of champagne with a drink filled with a bit more alcohol. Once she had been intoxicated and her reflexes dulled, Elizabeth had taken her out to the courtyard and placed a rag dipped in chloroform over her mouth. The rest was history.

Horrified, Charlotte realised that she had no memory of the occurance. She knew Elizabeth could have been keeping details from her, details she desperately wanted to be revealed. She looked down at herself and found that she had been stripped down to her undergarments, no longer wearing her corset nor whatever dress she supposed she had worn to the party. Her wrists and ankles were terribly exposed, and even though Elizabeth couldn't see much more skin, Charlotte felt completely naked before her. She knew that Elizabeth held some flame of romantic desire for her, one that was not reciprocated, and wondered what Elizabeth had done while she was asleep.

"What have you done, Elizabeth?" she asked, fear and hoplessness eminating from her voice. Elizabeth could detect those emotions and felt a momentary surge of pride. Her sister maintained a calm demeanor and never appeared to be phased by anything. She simply loved the fact that she was able to make Charlotte feel something, even if it was a bad feeling.

She dropped the black cloth bag she had hoisted from around Charlotte and climed onto the bed. It creaked with her weight but she still closed the gap between their bodies even as Charlotte's breathing became more rapid and she tried to press herself into the wall. Elizabeth grabbed her cheeks gently and tilted her face upwards, raising an eyebrow. "Are you going to be my girl?" she asked, raising an eyebrow. Instead of screaming or pleading, as she had expected, Charlotte's eyes harded and she spat in Elizabeth's face.

The older girl stumbled backwards a bit and wiped the goop from her face, leveling Charlotte wth a glare. Elizabeth raised her hand and slapped the blonde across the face with such force that it propelled her to lie flat on the bed. She screamed out in pain, cupping her stinging red cheek as Elizabeth grabbed a handful of her hair and yanked her back up.

"You bitch." she snarled, the tips of her fangs showing through her moment of rage. "Try anything like that again, and you will suffer, you insolent little girl." Charlotte felt tears rolling down her face and tried to hold them back, wanting to maintain her composure. Elizabeth didn't falter at the sight of those tears and instead slammed Charlotte against the wall of the small house.

"You belong to me, now and forever. I will never let you forget that." Elizabeth growled, narrowing her eyes. As much as Charlotte wanted to appear unfazed by the threats, her heart betrayed her by pounding so quickly and so loudly, she was certain the noise of it would wake the neighbors. Softening, Elizabeth freed her hands from Charlotte's hair and got to her feet, trying to gather her bearings. From complete passion to complete rage, whatever she felt for Charlotte had the ability to overpower her completely. It occasionally mucked up her judgement, but as long as she got her point across, she didn't matter.

She pressed a kiss to Charlotte's cheek, hoping the cool feel of her lips would numb the pain of the red mark on her face. As much as she hated hurting Charlotte, she had to learn who was the one in charge.

2012 - Present

When Serena woke again, she knew that she was alone in the house. She had accepted it last night, so she wasn't frightened or concerned for herself. Plus she had the vial of her mother's blood in case anything went wrong. Pretending it was just another day wasn't an option either. She faced it head-on, just like her mother was going to face her challenges head-on. Serena briefly wondered if they had arrived at their destination yet, and if any of the fighting had occured. To distract herself, she went to make some breakfast. She felt detached, as if her body was just going through the motions. Even though her friends didn't need to eat, they still ate food, and they ate it often. So she decided to make her famous spaghetti burgers- angel hair pasta slathered in gooey cheese and placed on a bun with lettuce and tomato in between. It was a dinner meal really, but no one could tell her not to make it.

After breakfast - alongside the burgers, she had a glass of hot chocolate - she slipped into the game room and occupied herself there for a few minutes. The quiet space got too boring, and she found herself glancing over to the light streaming in through the windows. She'd always hated the quiet ever since she was a child. It gave her too much time to think and reflect on things. She didn't need thought, she needed action. Every time she would put down her controller, her fingers would drum against her leg and she wouldn't even notice until she went to pick up the remote or a different controller. She was itching to venture outside and do something. There was no way she was going to stay in here for however long it took Raven to return.

Serena got dressed for adventure. She had never gone outside these walls without an escort, so the excitement began to course through her veins. She pulled on a grey Hollywood Undead shirt and a pair of black skinny jeans with black boots that had three inch heels. Her iPhone went in her right pocket. The vial of Raven's blood went into her free pocket and she patted it for good luck. Her makeup was dark and smoky, and she looked much older than fourteen. She grabbed her trusty Swiss Army Knife from her dresser and toyed with it for a bit before hiding it between her belt and jeans. (She had picked up the habit of having an affection for knives after watching Kick-Ass and finding herself enthralled by "Hit Girl".) She grabbed a small wad of cash from her underwear drawer and stuffed that into her back pocket. With one last look at the empty house, she went out in search of adventure.

QRQRQRQR

As the rest of her gang prepared themselves for battle both mentally and physically, Quinn and Rachel were trying to spend what could very well be their last moments on Earth, together. (Artie and Mike, Rachel's guards, stood outside the door, waiting to make themselves useful.) The girls were both crying, entangled in each other's arms. They both had tried to speak several times, but the walls of emotion choked them up and wrangled the words back down their throats. Finally, Quinn managed to pull away and look her Rachel in the eyes, keeping contact for some time before speaking. "I'm not going to let her win, Rachel. I'll never let you go." the blonde said, tears streaming down her face in salty blobs. Rachel kissed Quinn urgently but softly, nodding in respone.

The one and only Rachel Berry had been silenced. If a battle and possible death weren't so imminent, Quinn would have found this fact funny. She might have even laughed. But this situation that they were in was no laughing matter. She forced herself to walk away from Rachel then, her tears pounding like gunshots as they hit the ground.

From the time it took her to walk down the hallway and into the living room area where the remaining vampires were gathered, she had regained her composure. No longer was she Quinn Fabray, vampire girlfriend to Rachel Berry. During that three second walk, she harnessed her inner Buffy. She became a vampire slayer, and she was going to kick the ass of everyone out there who dared to try and take Rachel from her. If anything happened to Rachel, she would go rogue again, the dark shadows over-taking her mind. She approached the gathering of vampires and they all fell quiet as she entered. These were people, former humans, who had given their lives twice for her. They all knew the risks. They were all made aware of what would happen if they died out there. And they all stuck by her. Quinn grabbed two legs of a table and yanked them out, gripping two large stakes in her hand.

"Make stakes out of whatever you can. Conceal them in you clothes. Don't even think about pulling it out to scare them off before the fighting even begins." She sighed deeply, wishing she had had the forethought to fashion her own weapons and lace them with vervain, vampire poison. "And thank you, all of you, for doing this for me and Rachel. We have an abundance of grattitude." They all seemed extremely proud to be of assistance and got to work creating and concealing their weapons. When they were finished, someone began to pass around a small tube of black paint, and they were smearing lines across their cheeks. At first, Quinn nearly reprimanded them. But when the tube got to her, she found herself applying the paint to her face just like everyone else.

The next thing Quinn knew, her group was watching Raven and her gang approach them. There seemed to be a lot more vampires than that idiot Jesse had said there would be. How could that be? From behind her, Marley leaned forward and whispered, "I can smell the difference. They're not all vampires." Quinn arched a brow as this message was relayed down the line. A smart move. Weird and unheard of, but smart.

The house was just outside a forest, and it was the only one around for miles. The area in front of the house was where they were all currently situated. The space was grassy with a few areas tinged with brown where the grass was dying. Within seconds, the groups were face to face with each other. Raven was in front of course, but standing next to her was a short, harried looking blonde with her hair pulled back in a ponytail. Quinn noticed that first, and then that all the vampires were identfiable because they were bloodied to the point where it seems as if they had made clothes out if the stuff. She stood in front of her group, eyes narrowed in tense concentration.

Raven looked on at them with a smug smile on her face. Even though she had corraled a bunch of humans to fight with them, she had compelled them to fight until they died. They would cause a distraction, a temporary delay, which Raven needed. As expected, Rachel was no where near them. Raven couldn't even smell the girl anywhere in the area. No matter. Rachel couldn't stay in hiding for long. "Nice to see you again, little sister." Raven spoke, angling her chin up haughtily. Quinn didn't say anything, merely fixated her hazel eyed gaze on the opposing group.

Raven laughed a bit. "I'm surprised you and your comrades are so disciplined. I know no one could ever corral you." She smirked knowingly and added, "Except me."

Quinn's fists clenched and unclenched as she tried to fight off the memories of those years when she was practically Raven's slave. They were distracting, and the last thing she needed was for her focus to be elsewhere. She drew in a deep breath, allowing the darkness to ebb and flow inside of her. She would need to be in a bloodthirsty haze and show no mercy. She saw Raven's lips moving and she was sure words were coming out of them, but Quinn couldn't hear a thing.

Raven noticed Quinn's sudden lack of response and knew that she had closed herself off. 'There's no use delaying it any further.' she thought to herself. Abruptly, she took off running, Kitty followed behind her, and then rest of her group as well. They bridged the gap of space that seperated the two sides. Quinn's group surged forward, wanting to protect her at all costs. Of course, that couldn't be a garuntee.

Tina had gotten her stakes out and began slamming them into the chest of whoever she could grab that she didn't recognise. The only downside to that was she seemed to keep grabbing humans.

Marley, on the other hand, was locked in fierce combat with two vampires. She jumped and flung out her legs, kicking the pair in their respective chests. They stumbled backwards a bit but came back at her. One managed to get her hands behind her back and tried wrestling the stake out of her grip. She kicked the one in front of her in his crotch and slammed the back of her head into the head of the one behind her, making him scream out in pain.

Sam and Finn were tag teaming Kitty, but she wasn't as lucky as Marley. She held her ground for a bit and managed to twist Finn's arm around so that his stake grazed his thigh. But as he screamed, Sam came up behind her and delivered a roundhouse kick to her face. The time between her stumbling backwards and composing herself was enough for Finn to swing his arm around and trap her in a headlock. Kitty barely had time to beg before Sam slammed a stake through her heart.

Puck - who was a part of Raven's crew - squared up against a small redheaded girl. Fresh blood dripping from his fangs, he lunged for her and tackled her to the ground. They wrestled, rolling around for a bit until he gained the upper hand. She tried to buck him off and nearly did several times, but his knees pinned down her arms and his body weight was situated on her torso. "You're so hot." he told her, shaking his head sadly. "If only you had chosen the dark side." With a smirk he bared his fangs and ripped out the girl's jugular, silencing her scream.

Quinn was, for lack of a more accurate term, a beast. This threat to Rachel's safety had finally drawn out the predator in her and it overwhelmed the humane side of her. She was ferocious, letting out an ear splitting roar as she grabbed a boy by his collar and threw him into the ground, repeatedly slamming him until his skull actually split. The hairs on the back of her neck stood at end and she pulled a stake from her belt and spun around, slamming it directly into the throat of another vampire who had seemed ready to take a bite out of her neck. At least she was classy. Raven's vampires were dirty fighters; Quinn could register bite marks on her arms and even some inexplicable ones on her midsection where her clothing was tattered.

For Raven, her mind was so calculating and advanced that everything seemed to be occuring in slow motion. It was for this reason Raven fought with the grace of a ballet dancer and the ferocity of a jungle cat. She easily spun out of reach as someone lunged for her and instead delivered a massive kick to her stomach. The vampire actually flew back for a moment and during this moment suspended in air, Raven slammed a fist through her chest and drew out her heart before she even hit the ground. She threw her hand across another vampire's face, smearing the remnants of the organ across his lips. She had hit him with so much force that his head snapped back, and she slammed her hand through his neck, snapping his spinal cord.

No one had said this was going to be an easy victory.

QRQRQRQR

Rachel and her bodyguards were inside the basement of the house. There was no entrance to the basement from inside the house, so if Raven managed to get inside, she would never notice it was down there. Mike and Artie had placed several unmentionables around the area to disguise their scents. They could hear the fight and were pacing back and forth across the length of the room, itching to get in on the action. They weren't even able to catch a glimpse of the fighting due to the fact that they were buried quite deep under the ground. There were only two lamps and several assorted lanterns and flashlights down there. The lamps were kept on, but they had decided to leave the rest alone in case they were stuck down there for a while. Rachel sat in silence and watched the boys and their shadows march along the cold, grey floor. They were antsy, and she could tell that they were able to hear the fighting commencing outside.

As far as plans go, her own for busting out involved luck, stealth, timing, and accuracy. She had forumalted it rather quickly - she wasn't in all advanced courses for nothing - and saw that it would be terribly easy to make her way out there. A lack of a plan was not the hindering factor in her situation. She had to mentally prepare herself for her sacrifice, and that was the reason she was biding her time. After all, the sisters were at odds because they both wanted her, right?

She would never accept a Tony or an Oscar.

She would never meet Barbara Streisand.

She would never get married and have children.

If Raven didn't kill her - and there was a 99.9 percent chance she would - she would keep her prisoner until she died. The odds of Raven permitting her to live a normal life were not in her favour. And she knew the longer she dawdled, the higher the stakes got. Quinn could be hurt or- no, she wouldn't let herself think that.

Rachel scolded herself internally and rose to her feet, determined to put her plan into action. But a wave of nausea set her back down the the ground. She needed to be completely focused in order to be successful in her mission, or else she wouldn't be of any assistance to Quinn.

RSRSRSRS

Serena's boots clicked against the pavement as she walked down the nearly deserted street. The televisions in front of a store had been tuned to the news which bore warnings of a "serial killer" that left behind no trace of evidence except for a symbol in blood left on an area which marked the crime scene. She'd had to duck her head and walk away after that, knowing her mother's handiwork. Now she strolled down an area that to all others would be considered dangerous, but whoever lurked around had no idea that Serena was the one to be feared.

As she passed a typical dark alley filled with ratty papers flying around, someone stepped out from the shadows. Serena instantly catalogued him, her mind working out the details in a matter of seconds: approximately 5'9 heavyset, broad shouldered, appeared to be in his early twenties, hasn't shaved in two weeks, leering blue eyes that were assessing her body.

"Hey, baby. You lost?" The man said, an equally disgusting voice to match his body. Serena conjured up two different routes: pretend to be a damsel in distress or play the bitchy, sarcastic type. She opted for the damsel and coaxed her face to cooperate. She pouted at the man slightly and nodded, rubbing her arm.

"Yes, sir. I-I can't seem to find my ride." she said to him, making her voice sound innocent, but not entirely too young.

"Yeah, I can give you a ride, baby." he told her lecherously, gliding over to her. The hope that lit up her face wasn't entirely falsefied. The idea of having a justified reason to kill this man made her giddy with anticipation.

"Oh, thank you, so much!" she told him, wiping at a non existant tear. He was closer now, and a smirk he must have practiced plastered onto his face. He pushed her back against a wall and she forced herself to remain calm and wait for the perfect opportunity to strike. Raven had always taught her that patience was a virtue.

One of his large hands - callused; he must do some sort of rough work, but none with heavy lifting due to the way he had virtually no muscles in his biceps - pressed against her shoulder and his body went against hers. He smirked down at her, using a hand to tilt her chin up. "I don't care whose chick you are. Today, you're going to be my chick." He told her. She hoped she managed to convey the right amount of panic in her eyes. She began to count to three as the man leaned in close to her. One - she pulled out the blade - two - she flipped it open and grasped the handle - three - she drove it upwards and slit the guys's throat, a perfectly long slice across his skin. Serena slid out from under him and watched him fall to the ground as his life bleed out.

Serena was what they would call a natural born killer.


	18. Safe and Sound (Part Deux)

Chapter 18: Safe and Sound (Part Deux)

_1416 - France_

_Charlotte had been under captivity for several months. The Winter Solstice was fast approaching, and the temperature of the frigid air would plunge to new depths. She wasn't sure how she would fare during that time. Elizabeth, the creature that she was, could not be affected by the temperature shift and so was unable to provide adequate heating in the small house. Charlotte had stoked several fires, oft times wondering what she would do if the house caught fire: escape into the cold winter's night or burn to death and recieve freedom? Seeing as how Elizabeth had secured her inside by having several locks from the outside, escape was futile._

_Charlotte was so focused on getting all the heat she could from blankets and several fires, she was unaware of Elizabeth's entrance. Thusly, she screamed and nearly jumped out of her skin when she felt cold hands wrap around her from behind. Elizabeth laughed at her reaction._

_"I do very much enjoy being able to cause your heart to beat so erratically, my love. It pleases me even more that I am the only one able to do so." She said, pressing a kiss to Charlotte's neck. Charlotte tried to calm her excited heart and said nothing as she shrugged out from under Elizabeth. The body heat that somehow came from Elizabeth was comforting, but certainly not worth its cost. The older girl took notice of the way Charlotte was shivering and draped her thick coat across her shoulders._

_"I should think to make for you a fur coat." Elizabeth said, sitting on a wooden stool. "It would take so litte to skin furry creatures and sew their pelts together, would it not?" she asked rhetorically. A look of anger passed over Charlotte's face at the idea of creatures dying for her sake. She continued to watch the flames, ignoring her captor's attempts to make conversation. This angered Elizabeth, and she moved to pin Charlotte against one of the walls of the house. Charlotte's eyes reflected the fear and pain she harboured, and Elizabeth felt a smirk growing across her face._

_"Do you really believe it endaring to play such games?" she asked, cupping Charlotte's face in her hands. "Your actions hurt me deeply, Charlotte. Do you not comprehend the depth of my love for you?" she asked, revealing the hurt she felt. Still, Charlotte did not answer, and rage sparked inside Elizabeth. She growled and bared her fangs, sharp canines jutting over her bottom lip._

_"I love you, you insolent girl." She slammed her mouth against Charlotte's own, tongue forcing entry into her mouth. Her fangs scraped Charlotte's lips and she bit down, penetrating the skin lightly. Blood flowed from Charlotte's lip and Elizabeth began sucking freely on it, one of her hands intertwining itself in Charlotte's blonde hair. As much as she tried to quell it, Charlotte let out an involuntary moan, hating how Elizabeth was able to spot out her weaknesses. Elizabeth pulled away and gazed deeply into her captive's eyes. Charlotte could see her pupils blown to extreme proportions and felt her heart sink into her feet. Using vampiric speed, Elizabeth had moved them to the rickety bed, pinning Charlotte down underneath her. Charlotte squirmed and bucked her hips, but the body of her sister was far too dense for her to escape. Elizabeth smiled down at Charlotte, spreading her body out on top of her. She felt something warm coursing through her body as she slid her hands underneath her sister's clothing and began stripping away layer upon layer until she was exposed from the torso upwards. She would have to purchase her a new petticoat, but the thought was fleeting in Elizabeth's head. Instead she was transfixed by the sight below her: Charlotte in all her glory, hair strewn across the bedsheets and quiet tears making their way down her face._

_Elizabeth cradled her face in her hands, pressing her lips gently to Charlotte's own. "Do not cry, ma chèrie. I love you." Charlotte's mouth opened but found herself unable to utter a response in light of the fate that had befallen her. Elizabeth's hands, which were growing increasingly warm against Charlotte's skin, made their way up from Charlotte's waist to her breasts. Long, pale fingers wrapped around them both, eliciting yet another moan. Excitedly, Elizabeth squeezed them repeatedly and ran her thumbs over the hardened nipples, rewarded by gasps and moans. She freed one hand and ripped the stockings and underwear from Charlotte's legs, her hand brushing down Charlotte's thighs. Elizabeth took Charlotte's silence as consent and felt overjoyed, pressing their mouths back together. Soon, her lips would be placed elsewhere, but for now she enjoyed her current mission._

* * *

2012 - Present

Serena stood inside the store, watching the rotating gun display in earnest. She found it hard to believe that a place so open to the public would have these things in there for anyone to take. It also surprised her that very few people seemed to know that the area was even there, strolling past it without giving the guns a second glance. Is this the way humans were supposed to act? Were they not aware of the danger they were constantly in? She took special notice of the black AK-47. It was her favourite gun, and she knew all the details. It was designed by Mikhail Kalashnikov and almost 75 million had been produced since its original production year, 1949. It weighed 4.8 kg with a loaded magazine, 3.1 kg when unloaded. The one on display was average sized, about 880 mm. On semi-automatic, most shot 40 rounds in a minute, but the normal rate was about 600 rounds a minute. She was in love and she _really_ wanted that gun.

"Excuse me, miss?" A voice interrupted her from her thoughts. Slowly, she moved away from the glass and focused her eyes upon the young looking man dressed in a navy blue shirt and khaki pants. He was about her height and had a slender build. His eyes were blue and bright, his innocence clear as day, but a face covered in acne. Didn't employees get a special discount on products in the store? If those Proactive commercials were legitimate, she thought he should probably take advantage of it. His nametag read "Steve", the a plain and generalized name. He wasn't moving from his counter, however, so Serena had no doubt that he would press a panic button if he so chose.

"Can I help you?" she asked him, smiling in a way that revealed her sharpened canines. The boy - Steve - froze in fear that flashed across his face. He had noticed, and he was freaking out. Serena smirked a bit, knowing she looked every bit as ferocious as she felt. The boy swallowed visibly, trying to put a handle on his range of emotions. When he spoke again, however, his voice had gone up an octave.

"As per store policy, the valued customer needs to show some form of ID in order to be that close to the guns." He told her, no doubt reciting from whatever manual he had decided to memorize in order to kiss up to his boss. Serena forced herself to walk away from the gun display and towards the boy. She was straining her ears, but told herself she could hear the quickening of Steve's heartbeat as each clang of her boots against the tile beought her closer to him. She leaned against the counter, giving him her most charming smile.

"I'm not going to purchase a gun, not today." she told him, her voice lowered. Serena grinned again and stepped away from the counter a few seconds later, holding up several wires from the telephone line that the panic button would have had to go through. "I suggest you get that fixed." She spun on her heels and threw her head back in a laugh as she left the store.

Minutes later, Serena was sitting in a booth of a well-known eatery, drumming the fingers of her right hand against the table. She had her headphones up over her ears and was blasting _"The Few That Remain"_ by Set Your Goals as she waited. She wasn't waiting for food to arrive, but for someone to realise that she wasn't eating and strike up an argument with her. Her left hand was under the table, flicking around the pocket knife. She had a few nicks on her hand, but she barely paid attention to it. Her mind wandered over to her mother and wherever she was on the frontlines of war. She felt it in her soul, knew Raven was still alive. But she couldn't help wondering if this was what the next two days would be like: wandering around, wondering if they all would come home.

Serena was so lost in thought that she didn't notice the waitress talking to her until she tapped her shoulder. The teenaged redheaded waitress smiled sweetly as Serena stopped her music and took the headphones off. "Excuse me, miss." said redhead began, a prominent Southern accent in her voice. "But my boss is telling me to evict you. So unless you're going to order something, you have to leave."

Serena's eyes looked over the girl. She was straight, but who said she couldn't have a little fun? Suggestively licking her lips, she asked, "What's on the menu?"

The redhead hesitated, and then a smile worked its way onto her face and met her round, green eyes as she tucked a strand of hair behind her ears. She scribbled something on her notepad and pressed it into Serena's hand discreetly. "Stick around for a bit and you'll find out." she whispered, moving back to write on her notepad. With a higher tone of voice, she said "Cuban bread and a glass of sprite? Coming right up."

The girl walked away and Serena chuckled to herself, stuffing the paper into her jeans. Human girls were way too easy. She slid out of the booth and crept out the side door, not getting anyone's attention as she went.

* * *

Quinn was actually sweating. The fight was lasting much longer than she had predicted - simultaneously a good and bad prospect. It was good because it meant that she had trained her army well, but bad due to the fact that Raven's horde was every bit as good as they were. Less vampires were getting killed; it was mostly hand-to-hand combat.

She was currently locked in battle with a tall brunette whose brown eyes looked just wrong, as if she were completely insane. Green Eyes delivered a kick to Quinn's chest that knocked her to the ground. From the ground, Quinn swept out the girl's legs from under her and wrapped hands around her throat. The girl brought her knee up to Quinn's stomach repeatedly until she rolled off, doubling over. The brunette got to her feet and kicked Quinn in the side, sending her sprawling on the ground. Quinn coughed up blood, ignoring the acid in her throat as she was kicked again and again, trying to brace herself for each kick. As the brunette drew her foot back another time, she grabbed onto the girl's leg and slammed her into the ground.

Meanwhile, the boy Raven was fighting was intense and didn't seem to be deterred by pain. She had taken a bite out of his arm, ripping out a chunk of it, but he had merely groaned and swung at her through the pain. She ducked down and headbutted his midsection, sending him flying against a tree. Raven hardly had time to straighten up before he came at her again. She couldn't help but smirk - and that was when everything went downhill. He was a worthy contender, but he was no match for Raven. As he came at her again, she headbutted him and he crumbled to the ground. Before he could get back up, Raven kicked him just underneath the chin and knocked him back down. Tsk-ing underneath her breath at such lost talent, she was ready for him when he got back up. Moving her hands up at the last second, she gripped his neck when he ran towards her. In a second, she freed his throat from his neck, laughing at the panicked expression on his face just before he fell. Raven took the stake from his belt loop and struck it through his chest, marking yet another kill.

* * *

The basement was not a happy place, nor was it one where pleasant thoughts abided. It was a place of ignorance, where the occurances of the outside world had no effect on those in this dark and dismal space. The three inside the basement had no clue whatsoever as to what was going on outside, and worrying would do them any good. It was time for action, Rachel concluded. She was quite finished with staring at brick walls, preferring that than the pained expressions of her guardians who were yearning to go out into battle. Rachel had made her choice, and she was ready.

Who would have thought that Rachel Berry, future Browday star with a voice rivaled only by an angelic choir would turn into a martyr? Certainly not Rachel Berry herself. Certainly not her guards. Mike and Artie were currently seated by the window, their backs facing her. They were sitting side by side, immersed in a board game and thusly were distracted. They were unaware of what she was planning, an that was to her advantage. Just a few more minutes, when they were completely distracted and believed her to be lost in her own thoughts, she would put her plan into action. With a deep breath, she began to sing.

_"I remember tears streaming down your face_  
_When you said, 'I'll never let you go'_  
_When all those shadows almost killed your light_  
_I remember you said, 'Don't leave me alone'_  
_But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight._

_Just close your eyes_  
_The sun is going down_  
_You'll be alright_  
_No one can hurt you now_  
_Come morning light_  
_You and I'll be safe and sound_

_Don't you dare look out your window, darling,_  
_Everything's on fire_  
_The war outside our door keeps raging on_  
_Hold on to this lullaby_  
_Even when the music's gone_  
_Gone_

_Just close your eyes_  
_The sun is going down_  
_You'll be alright_  
_No one can hurt you now_  
_Come morning light_  
_You and I'll be safe and sound_

_Just close your eyes_  
_You'll be alright_  
_Come morning light,_  
_You and I'll be safe and sound..."_

Bang! Clang!

The metal pipe Rachel had picked up smacked against the heads of both vampires, and they dropped their heads to the table they were playing on. She looked on in a mixture of horror and pride as they did not move, and the bloodstained pipe clattered at her feet. Too frightened to check if she had killed them, she made her way to the door.

After all, she always wanted to go out with a bang.

* * *

Out on the field, all fighting ceased when Rachel was spotted. Quinn saw her first and tried to figure our whether or not she was some sort of pain-induced mirage. When it became apparent that she wasn't, she ran to Rachel. Raven, however, got to Rachel first. She moved around Rachel and wrapped her arms around her from behind, baring her fangs and hissing as Quinn skidded to a stop several feet in front of them.

"Leave her alone, Raven!" Quinn yelled. She had lost all colour save for the splotches of blood on her face, limbs, and clothes. She could not believe Rachel had managed to escape two vampires. She was trying to wrap her mind around that, but the image of Rachel in Raven's arms was too much for her to bear. This was exactly the outcome she wanted to prevent.

"Here I am, with your heart in my hands." Raven smirked down at Quinn, tightening her grip on Rachel. "Second only to the real thing inside of you." Raven searched Quinn's eyes, seeing nothing but fury and pain in the hazel orbs. She kept her eyes on Quinn as she leaned in and her fangs scraped the skin on Rachel's neck, noticing the way Quinn's fists clenched tightly and her eyes burned with rage.

The illustrious and controlled Rachel Berry was nearly ready to _wet herself_ in fear, but there was no telling what Raven would do. Rachel closed her eyes and tried to focus on the beating of her heart. Fear, she knew, was the ultimate aphrodisiac to a creature like Raven. She would be able to smell everything on Rachel, from Quinn's scent down to the fear bubbling in her blood. Thusly, Rachel was determined not to give Raven the luxury of enjoying her sacrifice even more. She closed her eyes and began to harness every breathing exercise she had learned in her entire life. Slowly but surely, she felt her heartbeat slow down and a calm inate sense of peace replace the fear. Whether it was intense training or acceptance of her imminent death, she wasn't sure, but it was good enough.

Raven took note of Rachel's controlled breathing and laughed, releasing her grip on the girl. Rachel fell to the ground and Raven stood over her, staring Quinn down. Quinn's blind rage was always her weakness, Raven knew. The rage made her stronger, but she had dulled movements and lacked thorough thought process. Although, Raven was certain Quinn wouldn't attack with Rachel so vulnerable.

"What are you doing out here, Rachel?" she asked, gazing down at the brunette underneath her. To her surprise, Rachel looked back at her with defiant brown eyes, ones burning with fire in them.

Rachel looked from the sisters before she began to speak. "I have come to sacrifice myself for Quinn's sake."

"What?" they both asked, mirroed looks of confusion on their faces. They glanced at each other, green-hazel eyes meeting darker coloured ones and looked away just as quickly.

"Quinn, Raven hates you because of how much she loves you. She is willing to rip the world apart over and over just to make sure she has you. If my death is the only way to help set you free, then I'm going to do this because _I love you._" Rachel said, looking up at Quinn. Quinn was her everything, her hopes and dreams. She would rather die than to have her hopes and dreams killed.

Quinn looked up at Raven and the truimphant grin on her face. Raven believed she had won, that she had been successful. Quinn was not going to allow Rachel to die, even if it meant doing the one thing she had never envisioned herself doing. The tall blonde, her body wracked with sorrow, sank to the ground and cradled Rachel's face in her hands. Silent tears were streaking Quinn's face, leaving tracks through the dirt caked on to it. "You are not going to die, because I won't allow it." She looked up at Raven again, standing above her. Raven would always be above her, and Quinn would always be submissive, no matter how many lifetimes she lived in order to get away from it. There was simply no use. There was only one sensible thing left to do.

"I'm going with you." She told Raven.

This time, it was Rachel and Raven that uttered the simultaneous cry of disbelief.

Quinn turned back to Rachel harnessing her powers of compulsion. "Rachel, I love you. But I can't do this to you. I can't deprive you of the life you deserve. You deserve a happy, _human_ life with a happy, human family. You deserve to be able to grow up and accomplish everything that I know you can do. I will not let your life become short merely because the wrong person fell for you. I am selfish, but I refuse to be so anymore." With a shattering breath, Quinn stroked Rachel's cheek and continued. "You're going to forget me. Forget that I ever existed. And now, my princess, you'll have to fall asleep. When you wake up, this will all have been less than a dream to you." Quinn looked away, closing her eyes and breaking the spell. She felt Rachel's body slacken in her arms and swalloed back the sob threatening to escape her.

Quinn rose to her feet and looked into Raven's dark hazel eyes, and sighed, the will to fight and life and _exist_ having left her. "Allow me to take her home. Then," Quinn gritted her teeth, but forced out the words anyway. "I'm all yours."

* * *

**A/N: **Before you decide to impale me with wickedly sharp objects, remember that the sun will come out tomorrow.

Now, what I want to know is if I should continue the story here, or create a sequel. If you want a sequel, submit story titles alongside your reviews. Thanks for joining me on this awesome ride.


	19. Truth

A/N: I apologise in advance, but the part of the chapter pertaining to Serena will be considerably larger than Quinn-Rachel-Raven. It just seemed like as their story is drawing to a close, so should hers.

And Serena's name exists due to my Gossip Girl infatuaion.

Oh, and I've decided upon the name of the sequel: "Killer". (I enjoy having story titles being one word.)

Ari is Sugar. It'll make more sense in the sequel.

Chapter 19: Truth

1399 - Rome

Macaria paced to and fro between two large marble columns in her father's castle. The natives had began to strike trouble with her family once again, never learning their lesson no matter how oft they were decimated. The natives believed themselves to be high-and-mighty and that they were invincible. Each generation was more strong-willed and ignorant than the one that came before, as if whoever had planted the streets of Rome culled only the savegely idiotic plants.

But what troubled her the most was the mood her father was in. He loved Macaria, her mother and perhaps the family dog- the list stopped there. He was quick to anger and had little patience with anything else. She hated to see him in such a mood, when fire seemed to blast from his eyes. She wished she had the power to wipe out every single loathsome creature that had every troubled him, but she was too young. Her parents believed that the only way Macaria would get any power would be if her father was otherwise incapacicated.

Currently, she was pacing due to a persistant pestering problem: she had so many ideas as to how to get the people her family governed over to listen to them. Every time she passed them in the market place or the commons, someone would make a remark about her father or her aunts or uncles, and she would get angered right over again. Bad things would happen when she lost her temper, so she would try her best to reign it in. Everyone knew her father, but no one knew her. This was the reason she could walk amongst the commoners and not be spotted and ratted out. Those who happened to know who she was had better things to do than scour the area for a glimpse of her.

The reason to her frantic pacing was due to the simple fact that she couldn't control herself. She could not complain about it to her parents because, well, that was simply not an option. She would simply have to take care of the problem herself, family be damned. Macaria straightened up with a new resolve. She had determined a goal and would do whatever it took to achieve it.

After all, she was the daughter of Hades.

* * *

2008 - Columbus, Ohio

There were 11,485,910 people in the state of Ohio and Serena ended up going to the home of the worst possible couple. She could barely remember her mother - whatever pair she would be assigned to live with would never replace her parent - except for an angelic, teenaged, face streaked with tears. The home she was living in threatened to erase that memory. The couple who ran the home were a couple of old drunkards, and so were their two natural children. Serena and Ross, the other foster child, kept to themselves as often as they could in the confines of their respective rooms. Serena had no idea how the family could hide their alcoholism so well that the state would allow two ten year olds to live there.

Serena had been going into foster homes for five years so far, and she was beginning to pick up a tendency towards violence. Well, she called it "self-defense", but if she ever went through with any of her plans, the courts would call it "pre-meditated murder". Sometimes she thought it was worth it if only to trade one kind of torture for another.

It was in this house that she picked up her affinity for weaponry. The 19 year old son who lived at home had a bookcase filled to the brim with books and magazine on guns and knives. Of course, had she had the forethought, she should have reported him to the police just to be on the safe side. But of course if he left, his material would be confiscated as well. So Serena poured herself into the stuff, it being her only escape. The public school the family had enrolled her in was shit; she could learn so much more at home. With her trusty halved and sharpened rulers and a dartboard, Serena practiced until her aim was perfected.

For her 11th birthday, she asked for a BB gun.

After she had "accidentally" shot both the father and the mother in the chest, they'd taken it away from her, and it was back to the dartboard.

* * *

2010 - Lima, Ohio

Quinn was seated in the principal's office. Through her powers of compulsion, she had secured herself a spot amongst the sophomore ranks of the high school. If she did her make-up a certain way and wore the clothing of this generation, she could pass for someone in their mid-teens. Why she wanted to enroll in school, she had no idea. Perhaps it had to do with the fact she had discovered that teenagers would be the most willing donors. Quinn could do normal human things - date, become popular, revel in her own beauty - while sating her most inhumane desire. It certainly couldn't have to do with the fact that she wanted more of an education. Over the centuries, she had learned much from libraries and being around when new things were being discovered. Also, this would not be her first choice in education. Nor could her need to be in this school have anything to do with the fact that a school in the midwest be the last place her sister would expect her to be.

What could possibly spur her decision to begin matriculating at William McKinley High School?

Upon leaving the principal's office, she passed a number of girls wearing red and white cheerleading outfits with the abbreviated name of the school on the middle of the top. The thought hit her that these were the supposed popular clique, the group she'd need to join in order to fulllfil her wish of having a mundane teenage experience. The home she had was a lonely one due to the fact that she had been solitary in the years since Amy's death. Quite possibly she would acquire acquaintances whose mannerisms would cause her to forget the years she spent by herself. She followed the girls onto the field and sat in the bleachers, gazing at them thoughtfully while an older blonde woman shouted insults through a bullhorn. The assault must have worked if the mass of trophies on display were of any legitimacy. In the time she sat there, however, she had memorised the routine and reconsidered her choice to join them. In the books she read and movies she watched in order to prepare herself, the cheerleaders especially were portrayed as the mean backstabbing type. Surely there was a reason behind their stereotype?

"Considering selling your soul, I see." A voice said from next to Quinn in the bleachers. She jumped at the sound: being snuck up on was a rare occurance for a vampire. The girl who had spoken up had long brown hair and equally coloured eyes which shone with amusement.

"I take it you aren't exactly a fan of their work?" Quinn replied, sitting up straighter. The girl laughed, shaking her head.

"Not at all. But it is amazing to watch them practise. Such unbridled conformity!" she joked, still keeping the smile on her face.

"Yes, I see what you mean. Their ability to follow directions confounds me." Quinn retorted, tugging on her blonde locks. The brunette girl glanced at her blatantly and with obvious surprise written across her face. Quinn felt uncomfortable under the scrutinizing gaze. "What?" she asked.

The girl shook her head and smiled. "You have a certain way of speaking, much like my own. I get made fun of for my vocabulary." She shook her head again, her smile becoming less playful and more guarded as she looked Quinn over. "But I suppose you've never been made fun of, have you?"

Quinn reflected on her centuries of life and tried to recall a moment where she had been picked on. In the first eighteen years of her life, she hadn't been able to interact much with the local children, and after her change she was far too intimidating for anyone to poke fun at. So when she honestly answered "No, never.", she didn't expect the look in the girl's eyes to change so quickly.

"I figured as much." The girl stood to her feet and straightened her black and white dotted dress - her knitted cap and socks were matching - and slung her backpack over her shoulders. "Well, I would stay and continue this rousing conversation, but I have an African American Honour Society meeting to attend."

The girl turned to leave and Quinn found herself nearly salivating, not wanting the girl to to anywhere except home with her. "But wait! What's your name?"

The brunette faced Quinn, extended her hand, and formaly announced, "Rachel Barbra Berry. And yourself?"

"Um, Fabray. Lucy Quinn Fabray. But please, just call me Quinn."

The pair shook hands, and Quinn imagined luring the girl over to her house, deflowering and devouring her, the first notch in a bedpost of teenagers to conquer. It would be so easy, and she was already here. With a name like Berry, she had to be sweet. The universe was practically begging Quinn to take her. But then the girl - Rachel - let go, and Quinn felt devestation root in her heart.

"Well it was nice to meet you, Quinn. Perhaps we'll be reaquainted soon." This time Rachel walked off uninterrupted and Quinn made no move to stop her. For some reason, beginning with this girl seemed wrong. Quinn instead would save her for last, the culmination of her hard work.

And victory would be sweet

* * *

2012 - Present

Raven's House

It had been three days - or had it been? Time had stopped and ran along simultaneously for Serena and she had been unable to tell what was what and when things happened. Her mother still hadn't returned. Not hide nor hair had been spotted of any of them in the news in any part of the state. For all Serena knew, her mother was dead, weeks had passed, and by not taking the vial she had denied Raven's last request. She would take the vial today, but she had to prepare herself to relinquish the aspects of her humanity. She remembered the paper the redheaded girl had given her and debated calling. Doing so couldn't hurt, but likewise nothing would get better. Eventually, Serena decided to pick up her cell phone and give the girl a call.

Ari - the paper with the number had this name on it - picked up almost as soon as the phone rang.

"I was wondering when you would call." The voice on the other end said.

Serena felt her eyebrows raising in surprise. "Excuse me?"

"You're the girl from the restaurant, right?"

"Yes; I'm Serena. Are you psychic?"

Ari laughed and Serena blushed at her own naivety. "Sorry, I'm afraid not. Hey, I've got nothing to do right now. What's your address?"

Serena said it without thinking, without wondering how Raven would feel of a stranger in her home or if she had disobeyed her mother once more.

Ari paused before speaking again, and when she did, Serena could hear the confusion in her voice as she repeated the address. "You live there? Alone?" It was Serena's turn to hesitate then and wonder if it would be appropriate to admit that her mother and family were away on business. It would be difficult to explain why she, a fourteen year old girl with pink hair and grey eyes would be living in a large estate by herself. But she needn't have worried because Ari went on. "It doesn't matter. I'll be there in fifteen minutes."

As Serena got dressed, she wondered if her new companion thought she was extending her invitation in order to finish and act upon their earlier round of flirtatious banter. Is that why she had asked if Serena was alone? Did she expect Serena not to be wearing much of anything? Would she be appropriately clothed? Couldn't she tell how young Serena actually was, despite her height and mature face? In the ended, Serena decided to wear a white dress with her black combat boots and to shut Ari down in the nicest way possible should she have any romantic intent.

Exactly fifteen minutes later, the doorbell rang. Serena opened it, suprised to see Ari leaning against the threshold wearing a black shirt and leggings combination with similar black combat boots. Ari smiled and arched an eyebrow before asking - accent suspiciously gone -, "Aren't you going to invite me in?"

Serena stepped aside and gestured to the inside of the place, saying, "Uh, yeah. Sorry. Please come in."

Ari walked inside the room, looking over each and every surface as if expecting someone to jump out from a corner or between the couch cushions. She carefully walked into the living room, slowly sat on the sofa, and looked around once more before smiling up at Serena and asking, "Well, why did you invite me over, Serena?"

"I was bored. My mother and.. siblings are away and probably won't be back soon."

Ari smirked and ducked her head down, running her fingers against the design of the couch. She looked like she had a secret, and Serena really wanted to know what it was.

"About the accent: the restaurant wants to give off a Southern hospitality vibe, so us workers are only allowed to speak to the customers in that tone. It's extremely stupid. And I'm not going to jump your bones or anything, so you can relax." Serena noticed that she was still standing by the door and not sitting near Ari. She walked over and sat on the couch opposite Ari, laying across it.

"What makes you think I don't want you to?" Serena asked, trying to give her voice a seductive quality. But seeing as how there were so many things on her mind, she wasn't so certain she sounded the way she wanted.

Ari laughed then and got up and began walking over to where Serena lay shaking her head. "You're just a kid, Serena. And I'm much older than you. If you had wanted sex, you would have done something as soon as I stepped through the door." Ari bent down, her face just inches from Serena's own, her eyes moving wildly. "I know all your secrets, Serena."

Serena's eyes widened as she took in the possibility of this. How could someone she had just met know anything about her? Slowly she sat up, never taking her eyes off of Ari's own. "What are you?" she whispered, slightly hoping she wouldn't be heard. There was always the chance that Ari was merely trying to be suspicious and didn't know anything about her at all. But then again, five months ago, she wouldn't have believed that vampires existed. She had to open her mind to every possibility.

Ari laughed at Serena's question and moved towards the door, putting her hands in her pockets. "I can't tell you that yet. But if you want another opinion on that conflicting argument you were having, I'd say to take it. If you want some help, you know how to reach me." Then Ari winked and was gone.

Serena withdrew the vial from her boot and held it up, the stored red liquid glistening in the sunlight reflecting from the window. The pros outweighed the cons heavily. She couldn't see why she would choose to remain so fragile, so mortal, when she could fullfil her destiny and attain greatness. With a satisfied smirk, Serena unscrewed the cap and held the vial to her lips.

QRQRQR

Quinn's friends couldn't understand what was going on. They had risked and given their lives for her relationship only to have her practically forfeit. When Quinn got to her feet after tending to Rachel, all they could see was the brunette's closed eyes, Quinn's unshed tears, and the small smirk on Raven's face. Neither army knew what had happened and curious gasps were drawn when Raven grabbed Quinn's hand into her own. Raven's group erupted into cheers while Quinn's army stared, slack-jawed, in surprise. The pair walked toward the rest of them, meeting their eyes.

"I'm sorry, guys." Quinn began, her voice choking with emotion. How was she supposed to tell them that their efforts had come to naught? How could she tell them that Rachel had wanted to sacrifice herself in order to save Quinn from a life of despair? There was only one option. Like the first day they had run away from Raven, Quinn believed that she was being selfish and had to set Rachel free.

Raven stopped her from continuing by clearing her throat. "Friends, there is much reason to celebrate. My princess is back in her rightful place: by my side." Her friends cheered again, coming forward to congratulate her. Raven held up her hand, quieting them. "Not only that, but due to fact that there is plenty of room at my home, we will be joined by Quinn's friends!"

Quinn's eyes widened in surprise along with the living members of her army. "I never agreed to that!" Quinn exclaimed. "They have the right to do whatever they want!"

Raven clucked her tongue and sighed. "I will not force them to come with us. But I assume that some of them may want to stay by your side?" Raven looked at those gathered before them, and most of those remaining nodded their heads in agreement.

"You guys don't have to do this." Quinn told them.

"We're sticking with you, Quinn." Sam spoke up, voicing his choice. Several others nodded in agreement, and Quinn felt her heart swell. She had become so important to them that they were willing to go with her to her prison. She wanted to encase them in the grandest hug she could manage, but she doubted Raven would let her go anytime soon.

"Great!" Raven exclaimed cheerfully, feeling better than she had in centuries. Everything was finally fallig into place. "Shall we go?"

Quinn cleared her throat, acquiring Raven's attention. "I have to bring Rachel home." she said, hoping no one took notice of the way her body shuddered when she spoke Rachel's name. It pained her when she realized that a significant chunk of the past two years would be missing from Rachel's memory. In her mind, anything that had occured because of Quinn wouldn't have happened. Rachel wouldn't even know to miss her. She would remember every Glee performance or sleepover, but a certain blonde would be missing from each of those scenarios. Quinn would have to go into her mind and close the gaps, seamlessly forming Rachel from the inside.

Raven's eyes narrowed instinctively at the sound of Rachel's name. Now that she had her Charlotte, her Quinn, she was filled with a steel determination to keep her for the rest of their lives. But she wasn't irrational nor completely heartless. Although Quinn had taken herself out of Rachel's memories, Rachel was still in hers, and it would take some time for her to leave Quinn's mind. Raven had aeons of patience, however, and would do whatever was necessary. "Let's get her, then."

QRQRQR

"This is not a plan." Raven complained. She, Quinn, Marley, Sam, Puck, and Kurt were in Puck's SUV and Rachel's still sleeping body was laid out across the Marley and Sam who were sitting in the backseat. They had both fought tears at the sight of her prone body which warranted eye rolls from Puck and Kurt who had only seen Rachel as the girl who stole love from their mistress. They were parked across the street from Rachel's house, deciding on what they should do. Quinn wanted to bring Rachel to her room and await the return of her fathers in order to undo the compulsion she had placed on them in the early stages of their relationship that made them believe Rachel was visiting some distant relative for a while. Raven believed that they should leave Kurt to wait for Leroy and Hiram in order to move on to the next task on their list: visiting Principal Higgins.

"But we have to wait." Quinn chewed on her lip, sneaking glances back at Rachel through the rearview mirror. Her hesitance was partly due to the fact that she didn't trust any of Raven's friends and partly because she wasn't ready to leave Rachel. After she left, it would probably be for good. Raven more than likely wouldn't allow Quinn to go back to McKinley and there would be no way to see Rachel. And Quinn was debating whether or not it was a smart idea to keep in touch with Rachel. Certainly if Raven found out, they would both die.

"We don't have time for this." Raven said, opening her car door. She opened the passanger doors and hauled those inside out, being gentle towards the ones carrying Rachel's body. Puck was carrying a bag of Rachel's things and was currently rummaging around for house keys. "You two," Raven said, pointing at Marley and Sam, "can bring your Queen up to her room. Be back in a minute. Kurt, wait by the front steps for her fathers. Don't include the names of anyone here." As an afterthought, she added, "And in case the girl spoke of Quinn, erase every mention of her name from their memories as well."

"Got 'em." Puck said, holding up the house keys.

"Let's go." Marley said, voice thick with emotion.

As the four of them went inside, Raven walked over to where Quinn was sitting inside the car and opened the door. She leaned in and gave her a quick peck as Quinn reflexively froze. "It will get better soon, my love." Raven whispered, placing a hand on her waist. "You will see that you were always meant to be mine, and this girl will be little more than a memory." Quinn merely nodded, and Raven forced herself not to sigh - she wished she could just compel her, but not only was she unsure if compulsion truly worked on other vampires, but she wanted Quinn's love to be genuine.

QRQRQR

Hours later, they were making their way back towards the house. The sky was an inky blue twilight, millions of stars basking in their own glory, the full moon large enough to touch. Only a few of the dead vampires had come from McKinley, so alongside having the principal withdraw those still alive from the school, he had to alert the parents of the deceased parties that their children had died in a "car accident". It took a lot of compulsion and Quinn had to do it all. Raven had told her that she had to make up for all those years of defying her, and doing this was a start. The blonde was weak and tired and she ended up falling asleep in her seat. The others in the SUV chose to eat at a fast-food restaurant rather than grabbing an actual bite because it would be quicker to do so. Raven parked the car and the front door opened, the remnant of both armies spilling out to welcome them. She shook Quinn awake as the others climbed out of the car and went to their friends. They would finally be together forever, as they should have been from the beginning. They were both older and more mature now, and Raven had better tactics. They would all be happy.

Raven spotted Serena in the midst of the crew and Serena ran to meet her. Raven caught her and spun her around, eager for she and Quinn to meet. That was the moment when her family would truly become whole.

It was time for a new beginning.


End file.
